The Housekeeper, Kuroko
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: tsugi au hi made / setiap ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan / dan aku akan tersenyum padamu seperti ini, nanti, di saat kita bertemu lagi. / The Housekeeper Kuroko, final chapter.
1. 家政婦 (kaseifu) ・Housekeeper・

Masih diliputi warna duka oleh kematian, rumah berdinding putih di ujung jalan itu. Rumah berdinding putih yang biasanya ramai oleh suara-suara berisik yang mencerminkan kehangatan keluarga yang bertempat tinggal di dalamnya. Rumah yang kini hanya akan mengundang tatapan simpati dari para tetangga yang lewat di depannya. Rumah yang kini sepi, hampa, dengan warna putih yang kini lebih pantas dicat menjadi hitam, menggambarkan kemuraman hati para penghuninya—yang kini tinggal bertiga dari awalnya berlima.

Rumah yang tampak hampa itu, akan berubah hari ini.

"…ta! Ryouta, bangun!"

Satu kali percobaan dan pemuda bersurai pirang yang terkubur di bawah selimutnya itu tak lantas bangun, bahkan bergerak barang sedikitpun tidak. Ia tidur seperti sebatang kayu. Pemuda berkulit gelap yang mencoba membangunkan sang pemilik surai pirang—Kise Ryouta—mengeluh pelan, namun di dalam hatinya memaklumi kenapa Ryouta tak kunjung bangun. Ia masih mengingat wajah Ryouta tadi malam—garis air mata yang tak kunjung hilang namun berkeras ia sembunyikan, dan mata sembab yang memerah, wajar kalau pemuda enam belas tahun itu butuh istirahat lebih. Namun tetap saja, situasi yang membutuhkan Ryouta dalam keadaan sadar bisa datang kapan saja, contohnya pagi ini.

"…berisik…" Ryouta menggumam dari dalam selimutnya. "Aku kan sudah bilang tidak akan pergi sekolah hari ini, _Nii-san_."

"Aku tahu," sosok yang diketahui sebagai kakak dari Ryouta itu menyahut. "Setidaknya jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Kau mempekerjakan pembantu di rumah ini, Ryouta?"

"Tidak. Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Lalu kenapa ada seorang pemuda di depan pintu kita yang mengaku bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, pembantu di rumah ini?"

.

.

**The Housekeeper, Kuroko**

**Kuroko no Basket** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

terinspirasi dari **Marumo no Okite** dan **Kaseifu no Mita** (J-dorama)

**warnings:** AU. OOC. Family drama ecek-ecek. OK? Jika OK, silakan lanjutkan.

.

**Chapter 1:** Housekeeper

.

"Ryouta-_nii_…"

Yang dilihat Ryouta pertama kali ketika ia sampai di pintu depan rumahnya adalah sosok adiknya yang bersurai merah muda panjang—Satsuki—menatap dirinya dengan tatapan penuh teka-teki, satu tatapan yang bermakna jutaan pertanyaan. Ryouta mendekati Satsuki yang masih tampak bingung, lalu bertanya.

"Siapa yang datang, Satsukicchi—"

Tak perlu jawaban verbal dari Satsuki untuk membuat Ryouta mengerti—hanya isyarat dari manik merah muda Satsuki sudah bisa membuat Ryouta mengerti bahwa yang tengah membuat Satsuki memasang ekspresi bertanya-tanya saat ini adalah keberadaan seorang pemuda—tampak seumuran dengan Ryouta—dengan tinggi rata-rata yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka tanpa ekspresi yang kentara. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah tas cokelat muda yang terkunci rapat, tak memperbolehkan orang lain mengintip isinya kecuali yang empunya. Ryouta terdiam, memindai sosok pemuda di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya pemuda dengan surai biru muda itu membuka mulutnya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," bahkan intonasi suaranya pun datar sedatar ekspresi wajahnya. "Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Mulai hari ini akan bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah ini, mohon bantuannya."

"Eh?" alis Ryouta terangkat mendengar pernyataan barusan. "Tapi keluarga kami tak pernah mempekerjakan pembantu… dan aku sendiri tidak ingat pernah meminta pembantu untuk bekerja di rumah kami—"

"Saya diminta secara pribadi oleh Kise_-san_ untuk bekerja di sini."

"Maksudmu… _Okaasan _dan_ Otousan_?" Ryouta memiringkan kepalanya, masih sedikit bingung. "Orangtuaku yang memintamu bekerja di sini?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

Manik kuning cerah Ryouta bertemu dengan manik merah muda Satsuki dalam satu ekspresi kebingungan yang sama. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, seolah mereka tengah berbincang dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sekitar satu menit mereka berada dalam situasi tersebut, dan mungkin akan berlanjut kalau sang anak sulung yang bersurai biru gelap, Daiki, tidak mengagetkan mereka berdua dari belakang.

"Kalian memikirkan apa lagi, sih?" ujar Daiki setengah sewot. "Kalau memang yang mempekerjakan dia adalah _Okaasan_ atau _Otousan_, kalian tak usah bertanya-tanya lagi kan? Biarkan saja dia melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia kerjakan sebagai pembantu di sini."

"Tapi Daiki-_nii_," Satsuki angkat bicara. "Bagaimana dengan upahnya—"

"Saya sudah menerima pembayaran dari Kise-san untuk bekerja di sini selama enam bulan," Kuroko menyambar, membuat Satsuki berjingkat kaget karena jawaban tiba-tiba tersebut—terlebih, Satsuki baru menyadari kalau hawa keberadaan pemuda itu tipis sekali. "Jadi Anda sekalian tak usah memikirkan pembayaran upah saya selama enam bulan. Jika Anda mau berhenti menggunakan jasa saya setelah periode enam bulan itu, silakan saja. Namun jika Anda masih tetap mau mempekerjakan saya, mau tak mau Anda sekalian yang harus membayar saya."

"Tuh kan, dia bilang apa," sahut Daiki. "Lumayan kan, enam bulan kita tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus urusan rumah…"

"Daiki-_nii_!" seru Satsuki kesal. "Jangan bicara seolah-olah—"

Tepukan tangan Ryouta di bahu Satsuki membuat gadis itu menghentikan kalimatnya. Satsuki mendongak, terlihat di matanya wajah Ryouta yang menyiratkan bahwa Satsuki tidak perlu melanjutkan kalimat itu. Satsuki terdiam, lalu tertunduk. Ia ingin menangis, tapi—ah, Ryouta akan mengomelinya lagi kalau dia menangis.

_Padahal yang menangis paling keras kemarin kan dia._

"Jadi saya boleh mulai bekerja? Bagaimana kalau saya mulai dengan menyiapkan sarapan?" Kuroko kembali buka suara, membuat Ryouta—sama seperti yang dialami Satsuki tadi—berjingkat kaget.

"Si-silakan, Kuroko-_san_—"

"Tidak usah terlalu formal kalau dengan saya, tapi jika itu memang preferensi Anda, silakan panggil saya dengan nama formal."

"Er—kalau begitu panggil Kurokocchi boleh?"

"Ryouta-_nii_…" gumam Satsuki memprotes, namun agaknya sang pemuda dengan hawa keberadaan tipis itu tidak keberatan. Sambil menjelaskan kebiasaan kakaknya yang memanggil orang-orang terdekatnya dengan sufiks _'-cchi'_ kecuali orangtua dan kakaknya sendiri, Satsuki berjalan beriringan dengan Kuroko menuju dapur, untuk menunjukkan dimana peralatan masak dan bahan makanan disimpan.

Dapur keluarga Kise berupa pantry yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Dapur standar rumah-rumah keluarga di Jepang dengan anggota sedikit. Menurut sang ayah yang turut menangani desain interior rumah ini, ruang makan yang menyatu dengan pantry tempat memasak akan menghemat waktu dan kesannya akan lebih hangat, makanya beliau memilih desain seperti ini meskipun rumah mereka cukup besar untuk membuat dapur dan ruang makan yang terpisah. Sebuah televisi ditaruh di sebelah selatan ruangan. Itu merupakan permintaan Ryouta ketika kecil yang ingin menonton televisi selagi makan dan hal itu segera dikabulkan orangtuanya.

"Daiki-_nii_, duduknya yang benar," seru Satsuki sambil menyabet kaki Daiki yang naik ke atas kursi dengan gulungan koran pagi, direspon dengan decihan dari pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu. Gadis empat belas tahun yang sudah siap dengan peralatan sekolahnya itu duduk di kursi biasanya—di sisi utara meja, bersebelahan dengan Ryouta—lalu memutar matanya melihat Ryouta yang masih dibalut baju tidurnya padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan kurang. "Ryouta-nii tidak ke sekolah?"

Ryouta menjawab dengan anggukan. "Uhm-mm. Paling nanti aku pergi untuk latihan basket."

Satsuki mengeluh. Ryouta menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi—dan dilihatnya Daiki dan Satsuki yang sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah masing-masing.

_Cih._

_Padahal baru kemarin…_

"Ini sarapannya, silakan dinikmati."

Kuroko meletakkan tiga piring _french toast_ di atas meja dengan _topping_ yang berbeda-beda—_topping_ siraman sirup _maple_ untuk Daiki, olesan _orange jam_ untuk Ryouta dan potongan strawberry didampingi _frozen yoghurt_ untuk Satsuki. Ketiga bersaudara itu terdiam, silau oleh warna keemasan sempurna dari _french toast_ yang sangat menggoda untuk dinikmati itu.

"Wanginya enak sekali!"

"_Itadakimasu_~"

"Ini enak sekali, Kuroko_-san_! Dan ini _topping_ favoritku~ kok Kuroko-_san_ bisa tahu?" Satsuki berbalik, menghadap Kuroko yang tengah mencuci wajan di wastafel pantry. "Sirup _maple_ dan _orange jam_ juga _topping french toast_ kesukaan Daiki-_nii_ dan Ryouta_-nii_!"

"Kebetulan saja saya tahu," jawab Kuroko.

"Tapi masakanmu betul-betul enak, lho!" seru Daiki. "Nanti malam bisa kau buatkan sukiyaki yang enak, tidak?"

"Saya mengerti. Saya akan coba buat."

"Daiki-_nii_, selalu saja!" seru Satsuki kesal, tapi Daiki tetap cuek seperti biasa. Ryouta menghabiskan _french toast_-nya dalam diam, lalu meletakkan pisau dan garpu makannya perlahan, nyaris tak menghasilkan suara barang satu desibel pun.

_Tuh, kan. Kubilang juga apa._

"Aku mau tidur lagi, kepalaku masih sakit," gumam Ryouta sambil berdiri—ia menyadari tatapan cemas Satsuki mengarah padanya, namun ia tak peduli. Ia berjalan menuju tangga untuk kembali ke kamar tidurnya, namun suara Kuroko yang memanggilnya membuat Ryouta menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ryouta-_kun_, Anda memang tidak pergi ke sekolah pagi ini, namun sebaiknya Anda perbaiki penampilan Anda terlebih dahulu. Dengan wajah kusut dan rambut berantakan seperti itu, wajah Anda tidak enak dilihat," Kuroko menghampiri Ryouta dengan membawa sehelai handuk lembut dan sabun pencuci muka. "Anda biasa memakai sabun pencuci muka merek ini, kan?"

Ryouta terdiam, tatapan manik kuningnya tertuju pada handuk dan sabun pencuci muka yang dibawa Kuroko. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, "Aku kan mau tidur lagi, Kurokocchi—"

"Sebelum Anda tidur lagi, bukankah lebih baik kalau Anda menyalakan dupa dan menyapa terlebih dahulu orangtua Anda, Ryouta-kun?"

Seisi rumah hening.

* * *

Ryouta bangun pukul setengah empat sore harinya dengan kepala pening. Tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari kedua manik kuning cerahnya ketika berhadapan dengan altar orangtuanya, namun air mata itu baru keluar saat ia masuk kamar dan memendam wajahnya dalam bantalnya yang empuk. Bukan suatu hal yang menyenangkan memang membayangkan seorang pemuda yang duduk di kelas 1 SMA menangis di kamar ketika tak ada orang lain yang melihat, terlebih kalau pemuda itu adalah seorang Kise Ryouta—namun itulah kenyataannya. Ryouta sendiri tak keberatan jika dibilang cengeng, toh dia memang cengeng.

Siapa yang tidak cengeng jika ditinggalkan selamanya oleh kedua orangtua dalam waktu hanya satu malam?

Manik tajam Ryouta yang dihiasi lingkaran hitam memindai kondisi ruang keluarga. Ia kaget sendiri ketika melihat ruangan yang sebelumnya berantakan, sangat berantakan, pasca upacara pemakaman kedua orangtuanya kemarin menjadi sangat rapi seperti belum pernah terjadi apa-apa di dalamnya. Padahal tadi malam, tidak ada yang berniat sama sekali untuk membereskannya, termasuk Satsuki yang notabene anak perempuan satu-satunya. Sempat Ryouta berpikir kalau kematian orangtuanya hanya mimpi—ibunya masih hidup, dan beliaulah yang membereskan rumah seperti biasanya—karena melihat kondisi ruangan yang sangat rapi seperti ini, sebelum Ryouta teringat keberadaan Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai biru muda yang sekitar sekepala lebih pendek dibanding dirinya, yang kini bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumahnya.

Pemuda itu sekarang tengah berada di ruang cuci pakaian, Ryouta tahu dari suara desing mesin cuci yang berputar. Ia menghela napas lalu menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa ruang keluarga, bermaksud menyalakan televisi namun urung ketika melihat tas yang biasa dibawanya untuk latihan basket sudah siap di sofa. Lengkap berisi handuk, baju ganti, beberapa bungkus permen, dan tiga botol minuman. Sepatu olahraganya pun sudah bersih seperti baru—padahal terakhir kali dipakai, sepatu itu masih dekil minta dicuci.

"Ryouta-_kun_, sudah bangun?"

"Whoa!" untuk kedua kalinya hari ini Ryouta dikagetkan oleh kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba, terima kasih untuk hawa kehadiran Kuroko yang tipis. "Ja-jangan mengagetkanku, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko tidak memperlihatkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. Manik besarnya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya menatap Ryouta dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Saya tidak bermaksud mengagetkan."

_Aku tahu itu. Ini semua salah hawa kehadiranmu yang terlalu tipis, tahu._

"Botol minum milik Daiki-_kun_ tertinggal sebuah, bisa tolong bawakan sekalian tidak, Ryouta-_kun_?" Kuroko mengulurkan sebuah botol minum yang dipegangnya pada Ryouta.

"Erm—oke. Masukkan ke tasku saja."

"Saya mengerti."

Ekor mata Ryouta mengikuti gerak pemuda mungil itu memasukkan botol minum milik Daiki ke dalam tasnya, lalu menata ulang isi tas tersebut karena ternyata jika ditambahkan botol minum Daiki, tas itu akan menjadi penuh. Gerakan pemuda itu seperti ninja. Halus, tak terasa—mungkin karena faktor hawa keberadaannya yang tipis juga. Selain itu dia sigap dan tampak cekatan mengerjakan berbagai pekerjaan. Mungkin itulah yang membuat orangtua Ryouta memilih pemuda itu sebagai pembantu di rumahnya.

Tapi demi Tuhan, pemuda ini tampak masih sangat muda. Ia tak mungkin sampai setahun lebih tua dibanding Ryouta.

"Kurokocchi, berapa usiamu?"

"Enam belas."

Seumur dengan Ryouta.

"Kau bekerja sebagai pembantu di sini… lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Mohon maaf, tapi saya tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang bersifat pribadi selain nama dan umur saya."

Ryouta memutar mata. Kenyataan bahwa Kuroko masih berusia enam belas tahun membuatnya takut dituntut karena mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur sebagai pembantu rumah tangga.

"Tenang saja, Anda tidak akan dituntut karena saya masih berusia enam belas dan siapapun pun tidak akan kena tuntutan seperti itu," jelas Kuroko seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ryouta. "Saya ada disini semata-mata karena permintaan pribadi dari orangtua Anda, Ryouta-_kun_."

"Permintaan pribadi?" Ryouta mengerutkan alisnya. "Seperti… apa?"

"Seminggu yang lalu, ibu Anda datang menemui saya," Kuroko menutup resleting tas Ryouta. "Mungkin saat itu, ibu Anda sudah memiliki firasat bahwa ajalnya telah dekat. Beliau menyuruh saya bekerja untuk Daiki_-kun_, Ryouta-_kun_ dan Satsuki-_san_ jika beliau meninggal nanti…"

Ryouta menelan salivanya.

"..lalu?"

"Beliau menitipkan Anda pada saya, Ryouta-_kun_," Kuroko berbalik, menghunjam tajam manik kuning cerah Ryouta dengan tatapan khas dari manik biru mudanya yang tenang. "Karena beliau bilang, sepeninggal beliau, pasti kondisi mental Anda yang akan lebih memburuk dibandingkan saudara-saudara Anda…"

Hening untuk beberapa detik. Manik kuning cerah Ryouta meredup.

…_memang benar, kok._

_Aku memang cengeng kan, _Okaasan_?_

Okaasan_ sudah tahu itu bahkan sejak aku kecil…_

"…Ryouta-_kun_?" panggil Kuroko melihat Ryouta yang hanya terdiam.

"…bodoh, tentu saja seperti itu…" gumam Ryouta tidak jelas dengan suara tercekat, menahan isak tangis yang akan keluar. "Kau tahu kan keluargaku itu sebenarnya seperti apa? Ibuku memberitahumu kan, 'sosok asli' dari keluargaku?"

Kuroko terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Lucu, lucu sekali… hal yang sudah pasti seperti ini…" intonasi suara Ryouta kemudian meninggi. "Memang menurutmu siapa yang akan lebih terpukul ketika kehilangan orangtua? Anak kandung atau anak angkatnya?"

Lagi-lagi Kuroko terdiam sementara mata Ryouta berkaca-kaca.

"Saya mengerti, Ryouta-_kun_," Kuroko buka suara. "Saya mengerti. Saya tahu, Andalah yang paling terpukul atas kematian orangtua Anda, bukan begitu?"

**.**

**.**

**to be continued**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:** halo, salam kenal. saya pendatang baru di fandom ini. Arisa desu, biasa dipanggil Sacchi #nggaknyambungtapibeneran

Saya lagi senang-senangnya dengan genre Family/Drama. Terus saya pikir, kayaknya unik deh kalau bikin fanfiksi Kurobasu dengan genre Family/Drama. Dan jadilah fanfiksi ini, yaaa, walau fail sih #dibuang Inspirasinya, seperti yang tadi saya sudah bilang, dari dorama Kaseifu no Mita dan Marumo no Okite, dua dorama bertema family favorit saya. Bisa mungkin coba ditonton #promosi

Akhir kata, yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-san. Insya Allah saya akan terus merusuh di fandom ini #dikandangin


	2. 私がここにいる理由 (watashi ga koko ni iru riyū)

Sudah seminggu ini Kise bersaudara bisa makan enak tanpa memikirkan siapa yang harus memasak—jangan biarkan salah satu dari mereka mencoba memasak di dapur atau salah-salah dapur bisa meledak—sepeninggal orangtua mereka minggu lalu. Perlu diketahui bahwa ketiga saudara itu punya kemampuan yang sangat menyedihkan dalam melakukan berbagai urusan rumah tangga, bahkan satu-satunya hawa diantara mereka, Satsuki, hanya bisa diandalkan dalam hal menyetrika. Adalah suatu hal yang bisa dibilang paradoks jika kita melihat kondisi rumah yang sangat, sangat rapi, bersih dan teratur, padahal tak seorangpun dari mereka bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga—layaknya ketika kedua orangtua mereka masih ada.

"Tetsuyaaa~ sarapan hari ini apa?"

"Ada nasi, sup miso, _tamagoyaki_, acar, dan ikan goreng. Anda tidak keberatan dengan sarapan tradisional Jepang kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak~Terimakasih, Tetsuya!"

Beri salam pada Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda enam belas tahun yang atas permintaan dari mendiang orangtua tiga bersaudara itu, bekerja di rumah ini sebagai pembantu rumah tangga serba bisa. Siapapun tak akan percaya kalau pemuda dengan surai biru muda itu memiliki kecakapan elevel ibu rumah tangga dalam hal memasak, membereskan rumah, mencuci pakaian, dan berbagai jenis pekerjaan rumahan lainnya—namun itulah kenyataannya. Pemuda bertangan dingin yang bisa mengubah ikan-ikan beku yang tergeletak di lemari es menjadi ikan goreng nikmat yang tengah dilahap Daiki, Ryouta, dan Satsuki saat ini. Cekatan dan ulet, tidak salah jika keluarga Kise memilihnya sebagai pembantu rumah tangga.

Keberadaan Kuroko sebagai pembantu di rumah keluarga Kise, sebetulnya, bukan hanya karena kemampuannya—ada hal lain yang mendasari keberadaannya di sini. Sebuah alasan.

.

.

**The Housekeeper, Kuroko**

**Kuroko no Basket** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

terinspirasi dari **Marumo no Okite** dan **Kaseifu no Mita** (J-dorama)

**warnings:** AU. OOC. Family drama ecek-ecek. OK? Jika OK, silakan lanjutkan.

.

**Chapter 2**

私がここにいる理由 / watashi ga koko ni iru riyuu  
**[** The Reason Why I'm here **]**

.

"Ryouta_-kun_, sudah seharusnya Anda kembali ke sekolah. Sudah satu minggu Anda absen dari sekolah,"

Kalimat Kuroko barusan seolah masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri bagi Ryouta yang masih mengunyah acar ketimunnya dengan malas. Daiki dan Satsuki sudah keluar rumah untuk berangkat sekolah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, sementara Ryouta masih duduk di atas kursi makan, lengkap dengan piyamanya dan wajah lesu. Satsuki sudah mengajaknya untuk kembali ke sekolah hari ini, namun hanya dijawabnya dengan gelengan pelan—dan Satsuki tampaknya tak berani memaksa Ryouta. Ia hanya diam dan mengucapkan "_Ittekimasu_" sambil berbalik lalu pergi menuju pintu, dan entah apa yang ia rasakan ketika yang membalas salamnya dengan "_Itterashai_" hanyalah Kuroko.

_Gadis itu pasti mengerti, sangat mengerti, suasana hati kakaknya. _

"Ryouta_-kun_, jika Anda terlalu sering absen, Anda bisa ketinggalan pelajaran," Kuroko mengangkat piring berisi acar ketimun yang Ryouta habiskan, membuat ujung sumpit Ryouta yang tengah mengincar potongan terbesar dari potongan-potongan acar di piring itu menusuk permukaan kaca meja makan yang licin. "Dan kebanyakan absen akan membuat Anda tidak boleh mengikuti ujian akhir, kan?"

"Aku tahu…" gerutu Ryouta. "Kemarikan acarku, aku belum selesai makan—"

"Kalau acar ini menjadi alasan Ryouta_-kun_ untuk berlama-lama menyiapkan diri sehingga Anda terlambat pergi ke sekolah lalu lebih memilih untuk membolos dibanding dimarahi oleh guru Fisika Anda yang galak karena terlambat datang, saya terpaksa harus menyingkirkan acar ini dari hadapan Anda," selorohan Kuroko barusan sukses membuat Ryouta ternganga karena—hei, darimana dia tahu kalau hari ini pelajaran pertama di kelas Ryouta adalah Fisika? Bahkan gara-gara ucapan Kuroko barusan, Ryouta sadar kalau hari ini hari Selasa. "Baju seragam Anda sudah saya cuci dan setrika. Buku-buku pelajaran Anda untuk hari ini sudah saya siapkan—"

"Tunggu! Kau masuk ke kamarku? Kapan? Bagaimana bi—"

"Karena kalau saya tidak melakukannya, sampai kapanpun Anda tidak akan kembali ke sekolah," Kuroko berlalu sambil membawa piring berisi acar yang tak habis itu ke _pantry_, membungkusnya dengan plastik pembungkus makanan dan meletakkannya di lemari es. "Saya minta maaf karena melakukan tindakan yang seenaknya seperti ini, tapi bagaimanapun juga Anda harus kembali ke sekolah sesedih apapun Anda atas kematian orangtua Anda."

Penjelasan panjang dari Kuroko barusan hanya dijawab oleh dengus malas Ryouta yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursi makannya dan beringsut menuju kamar mandi. Melihat Ryouta yang akhirnya 'menurut' Kuroko menghela napas lega dan berjalan menuju _pantry_ untuk menghangatkan lauk untuk bekal makan siang Ryouta yang sudah disiapkannya sejak kemarin.

Ryouta tengah memakai kemeja putihnya ketika terdengar suara desis minyak goreng dan aroma _chicken katsu_ yang tengah digoreng menguar dan menyapa penciumannya. Ia tak tahu selain _chicken katsu_ ini apalagi yang sudah disiapkan pemuda bersurai biru muda itu untuk makan siangnya—kemarin Satsuki sempat memprotes porsi makan siangnya yang terlalu banyak. Tiba-tiba suara datar Kuroko terdengar—mengalahkan bunyi desis minyak goreng.

"Saya tahu Anda sedih, Ryouta_-kun_, tapi bukan berarti karena sedih Anda bisa meninggalkan sekolah begitu saja," bunyi cetrekan dan desis minyak yang berhenti menandakan bahwa Kuroko sudah selesai menggoreng _chicken katsu_-nya. "Bagaimanapun juga, jika Anda menutup diri seperti ini, Anda akan benar-benar sendiri, bukan hanya sugesti—tapi benar-benar sendiri. Anda punya banyak teman di sekolah, bukan? Mereka peduli dengan Anda, saya yakin itu—dan bukankah akan lebih baik jika kepedulian mereka tidak Anda sia-siakan?"

Kuroko bukan tipe orang yang suka memberi kuliah panjang lebar seperti itu, namun sekalinya ia 'menceramahi' Ryouta, yang ia bicarakan adalah kenyataan yang terasa pahit.

_Memangnya salah kalau orang sedih butuh waktu sendiri untuk beberapa saat?_

"Sudah selesai, Ryouta_-kun_? Sudah jam segini, lho!"

"WHUA—KUROKOCCHI!" Ryouta yang tengah memasang dasi—dengan malas-malasan—di depan cermin kamar mandi terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Kuroko membuka pintu kamar mandi, terima kasih kepada kebiasaan Ryouta yang sering tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi kalau hanya ganti baju seragam. "Jangan masuk sem—"

Kuroko tidak membiarkan Ryouta menyelesaikan perkataannya, karena tatapan Kuroko padanya cukup untuk membuat Ryouta membungkam mulutnya. Ryouta semakin kaget ketika Kuroko mengambil dasinya lalu mulai memakaikannya di leher Ryouta.

"Kurokocchi! Aku bisa pakai sendi—"

"Lebih baik kalau saya yang pakaikan, untuk menghindari kemungkinan yang tidak terduga. Siapa yang tahu kan kalau Anda tiba-tiba merencanakan untuk bunuh diri dengan dasi ini—"

"Kau gila," gumam Ryouta sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku masih sayang nyawaku."

"Saya hanya berjaga-jaga," balas Kuroko sambil membetulkan letak dasi Ryouta.

"Aku tak mengerti…" Ryouta memutar matanya. "Kau ditugaskan ibuku untuk mengurus _kami_, kan? Kenapa kau sepeduli ini padaku, sementara _Nii-san_ dan Satsukicchi tidak kau perlakukan seperti ini…"

"Bukankah saya sudah bilang, Ryouta_-kun_?" Kuroko memandang lurus-lurus manik kuning cerah Ryouta. "Ibu Anda menitipkan Anda pada saya. Itu artinya saya harus memberikan perhatian lebih pada Anda dibanding saudara-saudara Anda, kan?"

"Aku tahu itu…" gerutu Ryouta. "Tapi kurasa tidak sampai begini juga…"

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ibu Anda bilang saat itu, Ryouta_-kun_…"

Mau tidak mau Ryouta menatap balik mata Kuroko yang tengah menatapnya lurus-lurus juga—sungguh, sebetulnya Ryouta merasa sedikit ganjil dengan tatapan Kuroko yang lurus, tajam, tapi kosong, tak ada sesuatu yang tersirat dalam tatapan manik biru muda itu.

"…apa?"

"Beliau meminta saya untuk memprioritaskan perintah Anda dibanding perintah kedua saudara Anda… selain itu," Kuroko memutus kalimatnya di tengah-tengah, membuat Ryouta semakin penasaran. "…perintah dari Anda adalah mutlak bagi saya."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Saya akan melakukan apapun yang Anda perintahkan pada saya."

"…apapun?"

"Apapun, asalkan masih dalam batas kemampuan diri saya,"

* * *

**涼****太くんの命令はぜったいだから。  
[**_ryouta-kun no meirei wa zettai dakara_**]**

* * *

"Kise-_san_…"

"…"

"Kise_-san_?"

"…"

"Kise_-saaaaaan_~"

"…"

"Kise Satsuki-_san_!"

"Eh!" Satsuki terlonjak, pensil merah muda yang tengah ia putar-putar dengan tangan kanannya terlepas dari sela-sela jarinya dan jatuh di atas meja. Satsuki mendongak, dan melihat wajah kesal teman sekelasnya, Aida Riko yang tengah memeluk buku agenda kelas di depannya. Melihat buku bersampul hitam yang tengah dipeluk Riko itu, akhirnya Satsuki menyadari tugasnya hari ini mengisi buku agenda.

"Aah!" seru Satsuki sambil menunjuk buku agenda itu. "Ma-maafkan aku, Aida_-san_! Hari ini aku yang harus mengisi agenda kelas kan? Maaf~!"

Riko menghela napas, panjang. "Ya, ya, kumaafkan." Gadis berambut pendek itu menyodorkan agenda kelas yang dipegangnya pada Satsuki. "Jangan melamun terus, Kise_-san_."

"I-iya," Satsuki mengangguk. Saat kepalanya sudah kembali pada posisi normal, baru disadarinya tatapan simpatik Riko yang diarahkan padanya. Jenis tatapan simpatik yang mewarnai harinya, dulu, sebelum nama Kise melekat pada dirinya. Satsuki terdiam, berusaha tak peduli—ia sudah sangat jago dalam hal tidak mempedulikan orang lain.

"Kise-san, apa yang terjadi?"

"Eh?"

Satsuki mendongak, dan ternyata—tatapan simpatik yang diberikan Riko padanya berbeda dengan tatapan simpatik yang ia hindari setengah mati. Tatapan yang bukan mengasihani tapi tetap peduli. Tatapan yang dulu, dulu sekali, pernah ia dapatkan dari seseorang.

_Tatapannya Ryouta-_nii_…_

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Aida-_san_," ujar Satsuki sambil menggeleng, senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya. "Hanya sedikit kurang tidur~"

"Yakin?" Riko memicingkan matanya. "Kise-_san_, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita SD lho. Aku tahu kapan kau berbohong dan kapan kau jujur."

Benar juga.

Mungkin Satsuki dan Riko memang tidak terlalu dekat, namun mereka sudah saling mengenal cukup lama. Waktu yang cukup untuk mengetahui sifat dan karakter masing-masing. Di saat Riko adalah karakter yang keras, blak-blakan dan perhatian, Satsuki memiliki sifat yang lebih lembut dan lebih memilih menyimpan suatu masalah—atau perasaan—yang tidak mengenakkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ada masalah dengan kakakmu, hn?"

_Mungkin… memang masalah._

"Tidak ada kok, Aida-_san_."

_Tapi aku belum bisa bilang kalau itu masalah._

Riko kembali memicingkan matanya, menyelidiki Satsuki dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, mencari suatu ungkapan perasaan tersirat yang biasanya muncul tanpa sadar—lalu mendesah pelan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, jangan melamun lagi ya, Kise-_san_."

"Un."

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat," Riko menepuk dahinya. "Lebih baik kau cepat selesaikan mengisi agendanya, Kise-_san_. Tadi aku bertemu kakakmu di bawah. Dia bilang mau mengajakmu pulang bersama—dan ia tak memberi kabar terlebih dahulu padamu karena ponselnya mati."

Tanpa diberitahu Riko pun, Satsuki tahu kalau _kakak_ yang Riko maksud adalah Daiki.

* * *

**[** aku masih disini—ada sebagai _kise satsuki_ **]**

**[** tapi adakah alasan lain bagiku untuk ada disini, sebagai_ diri ini_?**]**

* * *

"Mengisi buku agenda saja lama sekali…"

"Maaf!" seru Satsuki yang terengah-engah—sudah capek-capek ia berlari menghampiri sosok tegap Daiki yang tengah bersandar di bawah pohon, yang didapatnya malah semprotan seperti itu. "Daiki-_nii_ tidak pernah mengisi agenda kelas sih ya, jadi tak tahu bagaimana rasanya—"

"Hei, jangan fitnah seperti itu. Begini-begini juga aku petugas piket teladan," gerutu Daiki. "Ayo jalan! _Anime_ favoritku mulai setengah jam lagi, nih…"

"Sudah kelas 2 SMA masih suka lihat _anime_, bhu~"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Satsuki terkikik. Satu hal yang disukainya dari Daiki adalah kecenderungan Daiki untuk diledek olehnya—tapi tentu saja ledekan yang sifatnya bercanda, karena bagaimanapun juga Daiki adalah kakaknya. Bicara soal ledek-meledek, dulu Ryouta dan Satsuki pernah berkomplot meledek Daiki habis-habisan hanya untuk membuat Daiki, si anak sulung yang kadang sok kuat itu menangis—dan berakhir dengan ketiga anak itu menangis.

Kedua langkah kaki mereka bersatu dalam harmoni ketukan kaki yang selaras, menyusuri jalan sepi menuju rumah berdinding putih di ujung jalan. Tempat mereka bernaung—bukan sejak lahir, namun tetap saja sembilan tahun bukanlah waktu yang bisa dibilang singkat. Cukup untuk membuat kaki mereka refleks berjalan ke arahnya ketika mereka membutuhkan 'rumah'.

Langkah Daiki terhenti sejenak ketika mereka melewati sebuah lapangan basket yang kini ramai oleh anak-anak SD. Penuh oleh tawa, canda, dan teriakan. Sebentuk senyum tipis muncul di wajah Daiki ketika mata biru dalamnya menatap ke arah ring basket di ujung lapangan.

"Kalau aku lewat sini, aku selalu teringat wajah menangisnya Ryouta."

Satsuki terkikik. "Jadi, Ryouta_-nii_ sudah bisa mengalahkan Daiki-_nii_ atau belum?"

"Terlalu cepat seribu tahun baginya untuk bisa mengalahkanku," jawab Daiki dengan bumbu arogansi—wajar saja arogansi itu tumbuh ketika kau menghadapi lawan _one-on-one_ yang sama selama sembilan tahun dan kau tak pernah kalah dari orang itu.

"Masih tetap dengan prinsip 'yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku seorang', Daiki-nii? Tidak berubah, ya."

_Sebetulnya, semuanya masih sama. Semuanya tidak berubah. _

"Ryouta juga…" Daiki tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dia juga sebetulnya tak berubah."

Satsuki tersenyum.

"Aku tahu. Ryouta-_nii _memang seperti itu…" gumamnya. "Kalau ada yang harus berubah, itu pasti kita ya, Daiki-_nii_…"

Hening menyelimuti mereka begitu mereka memulai kembali perjalanan—hanya ada suara derap langkah kaki atau debu jalan yang tersibak oleh sol sepatu mereka. Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara, meskipun pikiran mereka bicara banyak—seolah mereka bisa tahu isi pikiran masing-masing, semacam ilmu telepati.

Kembali Daiki menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah bakeri yang memajang papan bertuliskan _"Special Mont Blanc Cake, Sale 30%"._ Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menunjuk papan pengumuman itu sambil tersenyum pada Satsuki.

"Beli, yuk," ajaknya. "Oleh-oleh untuk Ryouta."

**.**

**.**

**to be continued**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:** updating at 11 PM because YOLO #apadah

Minna, gomenne kalo di chapter ini ada degradasi kualitas atau apa ;w; ini nulisnya rada dikebut, soalnya saya ke-distract sama prompt sarishinohara!kikuro TwT Sebelum saya semakin ke-distract, ada baiknya saya nyelesain chapter 2 dulu TwT abis gemesan sama gampang banget ke-distract sih, manusia macam saya ini… ;w;

btw karena saya males jawab review di PM, saya balesin di sini gapapa ya ^^

**osananajimi**-san: lol beneran loh kak tadinya saya mau bikin mereka kembar XD tapi jadinya ntar jomplang dong yang satu kuning ngejreng yang satu ngedim #dor Waaah~ senang kalo kakak suka ^w^ mudah-mudahan suka chapter yang ini juga ya kak =D *merasa ada banyak (banget) degradasi kualitas di berbagai aspek ;w;* Terima kasih sudah mampir dan mereview :3

**aninomous**-san: loooh hayo looo hayo loo akunnya apa hayooo #ditabok Waaah saya seneng kalo kakak bilang menarik (padahal perasaan ini dramanya rada ecek-ecek orz #derp) Aww lope-lope, ih, saya jadi malu uwuwuwu Yoroshiku kakak~ terimakasih atas sambutannya :D Terima kasih juga atas reviewnya yang bikin saya lope-lope -?-

**Shicchi Kurokocchi**-san: tapi serem kak kalo housekeeper hawanya tipis kayak kurokocchi, nanti dikira hantu owo #plak Iyaaa yang anak kandung cuma Ryouta XDD Saya seneng liat dia galau + nangis sih jadi saya jadiin rada cengeng gini dianya gapapa ya kak :3 #apadah Sudah diupdate~ Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ^w^


	3. 三人が見知らぬ人 (sannin ga mishiranu hito)

"_Okaasan, mereka siapa? Kenapa mereka memanggil _Okaasan_ dengan sebutan 'okaasan' juga?"_

"_Memangnya tidak boleh?"_

"_Bukan begitu, tapi kan mereka punya _Okaasan_ sendiri, memangnya _Okaasan_ mereka kemana?"_

"_Pergi jauuuuh, jauuuuuh sekali. Lebih jauh daripada Amerika."_

"_Eeeeh, lebih jauh daripada Amerika? Sejauh apa?"_

"_Pokoknya jauh sekali. Jadi mulai sekarang, Ryouta harus belajar berbagi _Okaasan_ bersama mereka, ya? Yang itu Daiki-_niisan_, dan yang itu Satsuki_-chan_."_

**.**

**.**

**The Housekeeper, Kuroko**

**Kuroko no Basket** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

terinspirasi dari **Marumo no Okite** dan **Kaseifu no Mita** (J-dorama)

**warnings:** AU. OOC. Family drama ecek-ecek. OK? Jika OK, silakan lanjutkan.

.

**Chapter 3**

三人が見知らぬ人/ sannin ga mishiranu hito

**[** The Three are Strangers **]**

.

Perasaan asing itu kembali datang.

Perasaan asing yang sembilan tahun lalu pernah dialami Ryouta ketika pertama kali melihat dua orang itu. Satu orang anak laki-laki bersurai biru gelap sepekat malam, dan satu orang lagi anak perempuan dengan tinggi sekepala di bawahnya. Manik merah mudanya yang bening terlihat sembab, dan saat itu Ryouta bisa melihat jelas garis air mata di pipi mungilnya yang sangat menggoda untuk dicubit. Sirat kesedihan juga terlihat jelas di wajah sang anak lelaki bersurai biru—anak yang harus dipanggilnya _"_Daiki_-nii-san"_ sejak hari itu. Dia hanya diam bahkan saat Ryouta mengajaknya bermain _jenga_. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tapi tak ada sedikitpun air mata yang jatuh. Ryouta hanya menatapnya penasaran dengan balok-balok _jenga_ di genggaman tangannya, sungkan untuk bertanya, namun raut wajah anak itu sudah terlanjur mengusik rasa ingin tahunya.

.

.

"Kau sedang sedih, ya?"

.

.

"…mungkin."

Satu kata. Singkat, padat, namun tak menjawab.

.

.

"Kenapa?"

Yang menjawab pertanyaan itu adalah suara tangis dari sang anak perempuan—Satsuki. Ryouta terlonjak kaget mendengar tangisan itu, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak pernah tahu kalau kata "kenapa" bisa menyebabkan seorang anak gadis menangis. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Daiki berusaha menenangkan Satsuki dengan memeluknya sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya lembut, namun kesedihan Satsuki seolah terserap olehnya—sehingga akhirnya Daiki pun ikut menangis. Membiarkan Ryouta yang terjebak dalam kebingungan bersama balok-balok _jenga_-nya yang tak bisa bersuara.

.

.

Asing.

Adalah perasaan asing yang muncul di hati Ryouta ketika ia melihat Daiki dan Satsuki yang menangis tanpa ia ketahui sebabnya sama sekali.

Atau mungkin, perasaan _terasingkan_?

.

.

Kembali muncul, perasaan itu. Tanpa diundang, tanpa diminta, menghampiri.

Perasaan asing—terasingkan—ketika hanya Ryouta yang menangis saat upacara pemakaman orangtuanya.

Takdir itu lucu, kalau Ryouta pikir. Sembilan tahun yang lalu, Daiki dan Satsuki-lah yang kehilangan orangtua mereka dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Sembilan tahun yang lalu, merekalah yang menangis sementara Ryouta terdiam. Dan saat itu, saat Ryouta menatap wadah penuh dengan abu dari hasil kremasi jasad orangtuanya sambil meneteskan bulir-bulir bening dari ujung-ujung matanya, Daiki dan Satsuki hanya duduk diam di kursinya, tak bisa bicara apa-apa bahkan terlihat sungkan untuk mendekati Ryouta. Tak menangis, meskipun kilap cahaya yang terpantul di kornea mata Satsuki sudah cukup menjadi indikasi kalau Satsuki sedang berusaha keras menahan tangisnya.

Dan sampai akhir upacara—bahkan berminggu-minggu setelah itu, mereka tetap tidak pernah terlihat menangis. Daiki bahkan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya Ryouta, dan segala kesedihannya yang bertumpuk—meluap bersama butiran air mata.

* * *

"_Aku sendirian."_

"_Sendirian?"_

"_Karena waktu itu hanya aku yang menangis."_

* * *

Ryouta mengutuk takdir dengan segala kata-kata makian yang ia tahu.

Apa salahnya? Apa salah Ryouta sampai-sampai ia dijadikan boneka yang terikat benang merah pada batang-batang silang kayu pengendali milik seorang dalang berlabel takdir itu? Boneka—yang lebih cocok disebut badut—yang pasrah dikendalikan oleh benang merah yang tak bisa ia potong, Boneka yang bisa dimainkan sesuka sang dalang, untuk ditertawakan dalam kesengsaraannya atau dipermainkan dalam kebahagiaannya. Dalang yang seenaknya mengambil dua tokoh penting dalam lakon hidup Ryouta dan tidak mengembalikannya selamanya. Menyisakan hanya Ryouta. Dan dua orang. Dua orang asing bersamanya.

Ah, bukan benar-benar orang asing memang—orang yang kini _terasa asing_.

Sang dalang menempatkan tokoh Ryouta dalam skenario yang dulu pernah dijalani Daiki dan Satsuki—situasi yang dulu terasa asing baginya. Dimana Ryouta tidak menangis dan mereka menangis. Ketika Ryouta menangis dan ternyata mereka tidak, ia merasa kembali terasingkan—seolah rasa saling memiliki yang mereka bangun selama sembilan tahun hanya fatamorgana sekilas yang maya namun terasa nyata.

* * *

"_Tapi Ryouta-_kun_, ketika seseorang yang mengikat sebuah simpul menghilang, bukan berarti simpulnya juga ikut menghilang kan?"_

"_Lalu apa yang terjadi kalau tiba-tiba simpulnya melonggar? Siapa yang akan mengencangkannya lagi—atau bahkan menguraikannya?"_

* * *

Sembilan tahun. Waktu yang cukup, bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Ryouta menganggap Daiki dan Satsuki sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri. Namun kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak menangis—bahkan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa—membuat Ryouta teringat fakta bahwa mereka bukanlah saudara kandung sedekat apapun mereka.

Wajar kalau mereka tidak menangis, eh?

Bukankah yang meninggal hari itu _bukan_ orangtua mereka? Orangtua yang melahirkan, merawat,dan membesarkan mereka?

Wajar kalau Ryouta merasa sendiri—

—karena kenyataannya ia memang sendiri.

* * *

"_Untuk menguraikan atau mengencangkan simpul itu, bukankah itu tergantung diri Anda sendiri? Jadi manakah yang Anda pilih?"_

"_Kau akan menghargai apapun keputusanku, kan?"_

"_Saya sudah bersumpah atas nama almarhum orangtua Anda untuk melakukan apapun yang Anda perintahkan pada saya selama perintah itu masih dalam batas kemampuan diri saya."_

* * *

Takdir memang benar-benar suka bermain-main dengan boneka-bonekanya, eh?

Tokoh baru dihadirkan dalam lakon hidup Ryouta di saat skenario hidupnya sedang melewati babak-babak yang suram. Pemuda bersurai biru muda lembut dengan mata besar tanpa ekspresi yang mengklaim akan melakukan apapun yang Ryouta perintahkan. Apapun. Selama perintah itu masuk akal dan bisa ia kerjakan.

Ryouta menatap sosok mungil di hadapannya tajam. Pemuda bersurai biru muda dengan mata sedalam samudera itu masih setia berdiri di hadapan Ryouta, laksana prajurit yang menunggu titah jenderalnya. Ryouta berpikir, dan memutuskan untuk menaruh rasa percaya pada pemuda berlabel Kuroko Tetsuya itu.

"Untuk melonggarkan simpul… itu pekerjaan yang masih dalam batas kemampuanmu, kan?"

Ah, lihat betapa takdir begitu menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja."

Tak heran Ryouta benci takdir.

* * *

**[** manusia tak bisa memilih dalam keluarga mana ia lahir, tapi bolehkah aku memilih keluarga _tempat aku berada_ ketika aku mati? **]**

**[** inginku, kuburanku nanti berhias nisan dengan ukiran nama _kise satsuki_ **]**

* * *

"Jadi maumu apa sih, Ryouta?"

Daiki nyaris tak bisa menahan emosinya melihat kepasifan sang adik yang membuatnya gemas. Kemauan Ryouta yang mendekati nol untuk mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya membuat Daiki merasa ingin melempar sebuah objek berat pada pemuda bersurai kuning cerah itu hanya demi membuatnya buka suara. _Oh please_, Ryouta menginginkan sesuatu dari Daiki dan Satsuki tapi ia sama sekali tak mengutarakannya—bagaimana bisa Daiki dan Satsuki memenuhinya?

"Tenanglah, Daiki_-nii_…" ucapan lembut Satsuki itu memulai tiga puluh detik keheningan di ruang makan—ajaibnya cukup untuk membuat hasrat Daiki melempar Ryouta dengan objek berat di sekitarnya hilang. Ryouta masih diam, tak mengeluarkan barang satu patah katapun. Entah ia memang sungkan untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, atau memang ia ingin Daiki dan Satsuki menyadari apa yang sebetulnya ia inginkan. Sama saja berharap tiba-tiba Daiki dan Satsuki bisa membaca pikirannya, kalau begitu.

Dan Satsuki-lah yang menyadarinya. Benar kata orang bahwa kaum hawa lebih peka.

"_Nee,_ Ryouta-_nii_…" Satsuki memulai kalimatnya. "Bagimu _sekarang_, kami—aku dan Daiki_-nii_—itu siapa?"

.

.

"…aku tak tahu."

Daiki nyaris menggebrak meja makan, namun gerakan tangan Satsuki yang mencegah kepalan tangan Daiki mencapai permukaan meja lebih cepat.

"Aku punya firasat… kalau Ryouta-_nii _sudah tidak menganggap kami sebagai saudara lagi."

Hening kembali. Hanya terdengar suara desah napas panjang—bahkan saking heningnya, suara napas Kuroko yang biasanya tak tersadari pun bisa ditangkap telinga Ryouta.

"Mungkin?"

Satsuki mendesah, dan Daiki kehilangan ide untuk mencari cara melampiaskan emosinya.

"Begitu…" gumam Satsuki pelan. "Tapi kenapa, Ryouta_-nii_? Kami—kita kan sudah bersama selama sembilan tahun…"

"Tak merubah kenyataan kalau kalian bukan saudara kandungku."

Jawaban spontan dari Ryouta membuat Satsuki menggigit bibirnya.

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau kami hanya anak angkat orangtuamu—bukan saudara angkatmu, begitu?" gerutu Daiki dengan nada penuh sarkasme. "Jadi ketika orangtuamu meninggal, kami kembali menjadi orang asing bagimu?"

.

.

"Jawab!"

.

.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau iya?"

* * *

_Sebetulnya aku sudah punya firasat kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Sejak dulu, entah kenapa, aku selalu terpikir bagaimana jika aku harus kehilangan orangtua angkatku—apa yang akan terjadi pada anak kandungnya? Dan sekarang aku merasa bersalah kenapa aku memikirkan hal seperti itu, karena pada akhirnya hal itu benar-benar terjadi dan ternyata rasanya lebih sakit daripada yang kubayangkan._

_Aku mengingat tatapan Ryouta saat itu. _

_Tatapannya—asing._

_Bukan jenis tatapan yang biasanya ia lontarkan kepada kami. Mungkin saat itu, Ryouta kembali teringat bahwa sembilan tahun yang lalu, kami hanyalah orang asing baginya, dan saat itu pula ia kembali menganggap kami sebagai orang asing. _

_Aku tahu itu. Mata Ryouta tidak pernah berbohong._

* * *

"Kita hanya orang asing bahkan sejak awal, bukan?"

"Kau—" Daiki bangkit dari kursinya penuh emosi. "Apa yang kau makan sampai kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Kise Ryouta? Kau pikir, aku menganggap Satsuki sebagai orang asing ketika orangtuaku meninggal, ha? Kau pikir aku berhenti menganggap Satsuki sebagai adikku ketika orangtuaku tak ada?"

"Daiki-nii!"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu!" volume suara Ryouta naik beberapa desibel. "Situasi kau dan aku berbeda! Kau pikir apa yang terjadi ketika orangtuamu meninggal? Orangtuaku langsung mengadopsimu—dan Satsukicchi—sehingga kau tak punya alasan untuk menganggap Satsukicchi sebagai orang asing!"

"Lalu apa alasanmu? Alasanmu menganggap kami sebagai orang asing setelah sembilan tahun—oh. Jangan bilang kalau itu hanya formalitas. Formalitas sebagai anak dari orangtua yang mengadopsi kami—oke, itu masuk akal. Selamanya kami hanya anak angkat orangtuamu kan?"

"…itu hakku untuk menganggap kalian seperti itu."

_Karena memang kalian kini sangat asing di mataku. Atau mungkin, kalian membuatku merasa terasingkan._

"Jadi sekarang, Ryouta_-nii_…" ujar Satsuki setelah menghela napas panjang dengan air mata berlinang. "Oke—mungkin sekarang bagimu, kami bukanlah siapa-siapa. Apa—apa yang akan Ryouta-_nii _lakukan sekarang?"

.

.

"Ryouta-nii…?"

"Kurokocchi, bantu mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka. Dan antarkan mereka sampai depan pintu."

.

.

"Kau—sinting!" seru Daiki dengan suara menggelegar, Satsuki yakin tetangga kiri-kanan bisa mendengar teriakan Daiki barusan. "Aku tak masalah kalau aku pergi, tapi bagaimana dengan Satsuki? Setidaknya biarkan dia tinggal—"

"Bereskan barang mereka, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Ya, saya mengerti."

Daiki hanya bisa melongo melihat Kuroko yang mengangguk patuh dan segera berjalan menuju tangga, bermaksud menuju kamar Satsuki dan Daiki yang memang terletak di lantai dua. Jangankan Daiki—Ryouta pun kaget, betul-betul kaget melihat Kuroko yang langsung melaksanakan perintahnya tanpa menceramahinya terlebih dahulu. Apakah ini yang dia bilang waktu itu—bahwa segala perintahnya untuk Kuroko adalah mutlak.

_Dia tidak menolak perintahku sama sekali… dia tidak salah menangkap perintahku barusan kan? Tadi itu perintah untuk mengusir orang, demi Tuhan! Dan dia tidak menolaknya sama sekali.._

"Oi, Kuroko! Kau benar-benar akan menuruti keinginannya untuk mengusir kami—KUROKO!"

Seruan Daiki barusan sama sekali tidak menghambat langkah Kuroko untuk berjalan menuju tangga. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk tercengang sebelum Daiki berlari menyusul Kuroko ke lantai dua—dan pemuda itu tengah memasukkan pakaian-pakaian Daiki ke dalam koper.

_Pemuda ini—entah zombi atau memang tak punya hati. _

"Kuroko! Apa yang kau lakukan—kau tahu kan, dia memerintahkanmu untuk mengusir kami!"

"Ya, saya tahu itu. Dan saya tak bisa menolak perintah dari Ryouta-_kun_."

Ini gila, pikir Daiki. Semua ini gila.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya ketika Satsuki menyentuh bahunya, membuat Daiki berbalik dan hal itu hanya membuat hatinya tersayat melihat wajah Satsuki yang terlihat pasrah.

"Sudahlah, Daiki_-nii_. Dia berhak melakukan ini…"

"…che. Kau terlalu baik, Satsuki!"

"Aku hanya mencoba realistis…"

Gadis itu mulai terisak pelan. Suara isakan yang cukup bagi Daiki untuk membuat hatinya merasa tersentuh dan refleks pemuda itu membiarkan Satsuki menangis di dadanya. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Satsuki sembilan tahun yang lalu.

"Daiki_-nii_… hiks…"

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu…"

"Aku tahu itu… aku tahu… hiks." gumam Satsuki. "Tapi… aku menangis begini… hiks—karena aku yang akan meninggalkanmu… tahu…"

Daiki tersenyum pahit.

"Kau sama brengseknya dengan Ryouta ternyata, Satsuki. Teganya meninggalkan aku sendiri."

* * *

**[** manusia tidak bisa memilih sebagai apa dia terlahir, tapi bolehkah aku memilih _sebagai apa _aku mati?** ]**

**[** inginku, aku mati sebagai _kakak_ dari dua orang adik yang sangat kubanggakan **]**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya mendengarnya, suara isak tangis Satsuki. Namun tangannya tak berhenti melakukan apa yang telah menjadi tugasnya. Ya—karena perintah Ryouta adalah mutlak baginya.

**.**

**.**

**to be continued**

**.**

**a/n:** sacchi kalong mode activated. *gelundungan*

err… chapter ini amatlah absurd dan lebay, ya, saya tahu. orz. *ngumpet* dan maafin juga ini lama updatenya =w= di sekolah banyak tugaaas TwT dan sekalinya update jadi absurd begini maafkan akuuu ;w;

btw... di sini saya selipkan referensi terhadap sebuah anime yang... males saya sebutin judulnya karena sudah terlalu sering saya sebutin akhir-akhir ini. *dicekek benang merah*

….dan saya akan menghilang lagi selama seminggu ke depan karena UAS. ;w;

**mashirochii**-san: Fa-fanfic kereeen? *terharu* *disepak*;w; aduuuh tapi yang chapter ini aneh banget kak, jadinya malah fanfic keren tanpa n orz *nangis* Kurokocchi bayarnya mahal lho kak /WOI Hmm? Ada nggak ya, tunggu aja lanjutannya haha *dikepret* Ma-makasih udah baca dan nyempetin review kak ;w;

**Shicchi Kurokocchi**-san: Nyaaaaaa ih aduh pikirannya yaaa kak~ /ngok /apadah Umm~ tapi rencananya hubungan Kise sama Kuroko di sini hanya sebatas majikan dan pembantu *dibuang* makasih udah baca dan berbaik hati ngereview lagi kaaaaaak *glomps*

**shironekochan13**: ya ya ya, saya udah terlalu sering mendengar excuse ketiduran itu darimu mbakyu /dibalangmic Ih kepo ajaaa hahaha jangan dibedah ih otak saya lemot-lemot juga berharga /ngek nanti mah bacanya pake senter aja biar ga poek haha /ngok Makasih udah baca dan review secara (nggak) sukarela owo maap saya maksa situ ngasih review TwT *nyangkut di ring basket*

**D. Sapphire**-san: Ohayou~ *liat jam* *jam 1 pagi* *okesip* Di chapter ini udah jelas belum kak? :D *serempak jawab belooooom* *author pundung* Sudah diupdate kakak! Makasih banyak sudah baca dan nyempetin review! :3

**aninomous**-san: Iya kok ngetiknya kayak gitu kak XDDD eheheh maaf chapter ini updatenya lama kak *bow* biasa itu makhluk2 namanya tugas ga manusiawi banget /curcol wahaha pada nanyain Akashi yaaa, liat aja ntar deh *jawaban klise* *dibuang* Makasih udah RnR lagi kakaaaa~ *tebar lope-lope*

**osananajimi**-san: kembar tidak identik… boleh boleh owo saya bikin ah kapan-kapan mereka jadi sodara kembar /dor Wahahaha ternyata ekspektasi saya bener~ reader pada bilang kalo bagian kuroko mau melakukan semua perintah ryouta itu sesuatu banget *sisiran* *apadah* kuroko itu hanya manusia biasa kok kaka /apasihah Makasih banyak sudah mampir lagi dan mereview lagi *bow*


	4. この家で、一人 (kono heya de, hitori)

"_Kalau aku sudah meninggal nanti, maukah kau menjaga Ryouta untukku, Kuroko-kun?"_

.

.

**The Housekeeper, Kuroko**

**Kuroko no Basket** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

terinspirasi dari **Marumo no Okite** dan **Kaseifu no Mita** (J-dorama)

**warnings:** AU. OOC. Family drama ecek-ecek. OK? Jika OK, silakan lanjutkan.

.

**Chapter ****4**

この家で、一人 / kono ie de, hitori

**[** in this house, alone **]**

.

Wangi gurih dari potongan roti tawar yang menyapa penggorengan panas berlumur mentega adalah aroma yang pertama kali menyapa penciuman Ryouta pagi ini. Bukan samar-samar aroma _vanilla mist_ yang biasanya disemprotkan Satsuki banyak-banyak pada baju seragamnya. Desis mentega panas yang bertemu dengan roti adalah suara yang pertama kali menyapa pendengaran Ryouta pagi ini. Bukan suara Daiki yang menggerutu karena hal-hal sepele seperti tali sepatu olahraganya yang tertukar dengan milik Ryouta. Dan wajah yang pertama kali Ryouta temui di meja makan—setelah menyeret paksa dirinya untuk mulai menghadapi kenyataan buruk (oh, seorang guru berperangai keras yang mendapatkan waktu mengajar di jam pertama dan terlebih mata pelajarannya itu adalah Matematika itu cukup untuk disebut kenyataan buruk, kan?) yang menunggunya di sekolah—adalah wajah datar tanpa ekspresi milik pembantu rumah tangganya. Bukan sapaan ceria "_Selamat pagi, Ryouta-_nii!" dari Satsuki atau "_Ossu"_ pendek dari Daiki yang sebagian wajahnya tersembunyi koran pagi –itu juga kalau Daiki sedang 'kumat' warasnya, biasanya kan dia selalu terlambat bangun.

.

"_Selamat pagi, Ryouta-_nii!_"_

_._

"Selamat pagi, Ryouta_-kun_. Menu sarapan hari ini _sandwich_ panggang isi ikan tuna bumbu lada hitam."

"Uh-ah, ya. Terima kasih, Kurokocchi."

Usai berisik suara kursi yang digeret untuk Ryouta duduk, suasana kembali hening. Suara samar-samar yang ditimbulkan Kuroko ketika membawa keranjang cucian ke ke ruang cuci pun nyaris tak terdengar. Hening. Hening yang menyesakkan. Hening yang menyakitkan.

Ryouta menatap piring berisi _sandwich_ ikan tunanya dan cangkir susu cokelat hangat yang diletakkan disampingnya seolah mereka bisa bersuara.

.

"_Ryouta! Satsuki! Kenapa kalian tidak bangunkan aku sih?"_

"_Yee, tidak tahu juga ya~ setahuku alarm di kamarmu masih berfungsi dengan baik, bahkan sampai terdengar ke kamarku…"_

"_Makanya Daiki-_nii_, kalau tidur itu jangan kemalaman, kalau alarm bunyi jangan bangun hanya untuk mematikan alarmnya…"_

"_Cerewet!"_

"_Hih, diberitahu malah marah-marah! Pantas saja sampai sekarang belum punya pacar!"_

"_Apa hubungannya, Satsukiiiiiiii?"_

.

Kuroko menghampiri Ryouta untuk menyerahkan bekal makan siangnya ketika pemuda itu sudah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Mau tambah lagi, Ryouta_-kun_?"

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih, Kurokocchi."

_Kalau _Nii-san_ sih, pasti akan minta tambah. Kalau Satsuki akan protes karena porsinya kebanyakan dan akan mengomel kalau dia sedang diet, tapi akhirnya akan dia habiskan juga. Saat ditanya alasannya, pasti dia akan bilang kalau rasa masakan Kurokocchi mirip rasa masakan _Okaa-san_…_

"Ryouta-kun? Sedari tadi Anda melamun terus. Ada apa?"

"Eh?" Ryouta tersentak, memandang linglung Kuroko yang tengah mengganti air di vas bunga krisan kuning yang tak pernah absen menghiasi sudut ruang makan. "Tidak… tidak apa-apa."

"Anda masih belum terbiasa, ya? Padahal sudah satu minggu…"

Untung saja susu cokelatnya sudah habis. Jika Ryouta mendengar kalimat Kuroko barusan sambil menyesap minumannya itu, pasti ia akan tersedak.

"Uh…"

"Tapi Anda tidak apa-apa kan, Ryouta-kun?"

Ryouta menghela napas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa begini lebih baik... tidak berisik."

Tidakkah Ryouta menyadari kalau ketiadaan suara bising itulah yang membuatnya sesak?

* * *

"_Kalau aku disuruh mendefinisikan Ryouta—apa ya? Dia itu, mungkin, labil. Ah, bukan mungkin lagi—dia memang labil. Dia adalah tipe yang akan mendahulukan prasangka dan emosinya terlebih dahulu, bukan fakta dan rasionalitasnya. Dia tipe orang yang terlalu berlebihan memikirkan sesuatu, dan kadang termakan oleh pikirannya sendiri."_

* * *

Pemuda dengan surai biru muda lembut itu tengah melewati jalan setapak sambil menenteng sebuah tas belanja yang penuh berisi persediaan makanan untuk seminggu ke depan, ketika suara pantulan bola basket yang berasal dari lapangan di sebelah kirinya menyapa telinganya. Entah keajaiban apa yang terkandung dalam suara itu sampai bisa membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya mau menghabiskan waktu sekadar untuk mengintip siapa yang tengah bermain basket di cuaca yang cukup dingin seperti ini—sudah awal Desember dan angin musim dingin yang menggigit sudah mulai berhembus.

Daiki.

Kuroko terdiam di tempatnya sambil mengamati permainan pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ yang bermain tanpa pesaing itu. Gaya bermainnya dinamis dan penuh vitalitas, berpegang teguh kepada _style_ miliknya sendiri dan tak mudah terpengaruh _style_ bermain orang lain—tak heran disebut-sebut sebagai pemain _ace_ dari klub basket Touou Koukou. Tak heran juga kalau rekor tak terkalahkannya melawan Ryouta tidak berubah bahkan setelah sembilan tahun. Ryouta adalah tipe orang yang tak bisa mengalahkan jika ia mengagumi seseorang—dan permainan basket Daiki memang patut dikagumi.

"Oi, Tetsu!"

Kuroko tersentak—sepertinya ia terlalu larut dalam menilai permainan Daiki sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Daiki menyadari keberadaannya. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu kini tengah berdiri menghadap ke arah Kuroko sambil memegang bola basketnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain melambai ke arah Kuroko.

"Habis dari _konbini?_" sapa Daiki basa-basi, dijawab dengan anggukan pelan Kuroko yang memperlihatkan tas belanja berlogo _konbini _langganannya.

"Kau bisa main basket, Tetsu?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Daiki sambil melemparkan bola yang dipegangnya kepada Kuroko, dan untunglah refleks Kuroko cukup bagus—ia bisa menangkap bola itu tanpa membuang waktu untuk menaruh kantong belanjanya terlebih dahulu.

"Sedikit."

Kuroko balas melempar kembali bola yang dipegangnya pada Daiki.

"Whoops—_nice pass_, Tetsu!" puji Daiki. "Kurasa kau punya bakat lain selain bersih-bersih rumah ya, hmm…"

"Saya pamit dulu, Daiki-_kun_. Masih banyak yang harus saya kerjakan," pamit Kuroko sopan. "Permisi."

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Daiki, namun belum juga satu meter ia berjalan, suara Daiki yang mencegatnya kembali terdengar.

"Sebentar, Kuroko…"

"Ya?" permintaan itu membuat Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Daiki kembali.

"Bagaimana kabar Ryouta?"

* * *

"_Hal yang paling kukhawatirkan, jika aku tidak ada nanti, Ryouta akan berpikir kalau dia sebatang kara di dunia ini dan mulai kembali mengubah pola pikirnya kembali ke saat Daiki dan Satsuki baru masuk ke kehidupannya—kembali menempatkan dirinya sebagai orang asing bagi mereka, dan mereka pun orang asing bagi dirinya."_

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Tak ada jawaban.

"…ah, Kurokocchi pasti sedang belanja."

Tidak ada suara yang lebih menyesakkan dibanding pantulan suaranya sendiri yang menggema dalam rumah kosongnya.

Kosong. Hampa.

_Jadi begini yang namanya sendiri._

_Jadi begini situasi yang memang harusnya kuhadapi._

_Di sekelilingku kosong, namun hatiku terasa sesak. _

Manik Ryouta tertumbuk pada vas berisi bunga krisan yang menghiasi ruang makan—entah apa yang terjadi, padahal tadi pagi ada tiga batang bunga di sana dan sekarang hanya tersisa satu.

* * *

"_Ia akan kembali teringat kalau mereka bukan saudara kandungnya, dan akan mensugesti dirinya kalau dia sendiri…"_

* * *

"Ryouta-_kun _baik-baik saja, terima kasih banyak sudah mengkhawatirkan."

Daiki menghela napas. "Di cuaca seperti ini biasanya tingkat kebawelan dan kemanjaan dia akan bertambah, jadi bersabarlah, Kuroko," sebuah cengiran jahil muncul di wajah Daiki. "Dulu waktu kecil, Satsuki pernah menjadi 'pembantu'nya selama tiga hari karena dia sakit dan entah kenapa hanya mau diurus oleh Satsuki. Dan itu resmi jadi kebiasaannya—makanya aku paling benci awal musim dingin, Ryouta mendadak bawel dan manja sekali di waktu-waktu seperti ini."

"Saya mengerti," gumam Kuroko. "Ada lagi yang ingin Anda sampaikan, Daiki-_kun_?"

Suara angin berhembus menjadi jawabannya. Daiki berbalik—membelakangi Kuroko—menggerakkan tangannya men-_dribble _bola di tangannya lalu melancarkan _three-point shot_ yang sangat mulus.

"Kau sudah bertemu Satsuki?"

"Saya kira Daiki-kun dan Satsuki-san bersama-sama?"

"Tidak." jawab Daiki pelan sambil memungut bolanya. "Satsuki memutuskan untuk pergi juga."

Kuroko tidak merespon, dan Daiki sendiri bertanya-tanya kenapa Kuroko tidak berkomentar, bahkan untuk bertanya kenapa pun tidak—entah kenapa Daiki jadi semakin yakin kalau Kuroko itu zombi. Zombi yang bisa ia ajak bicara dan ia percaya.

"Satsuki itu anak yang baik. Sangat baik—aku tak tahu kenapa Ryouta juga tak mengizinkannya tinggal," Daiki kembali asyik dengan bola basketnya, namun mulutnya masih setia menuturkan ceritanya untuk Kuroko. "Meskipun bawel, manja, dan centil—yah, namanya juga anak perempuan—namun sesungguhnya Satsuki itu sangat lembut."

Kuroko tidak beranjak. Daiki masih memainkan bola basketnya—berusaha melakukan _three-point shot_ lagi_._

"Kasihan, Satsuki itu. Dia adalah korban kekerasan pada anak—yeah, _children abuse_—oleh orangtuanya sendiri ketika dia masih kecil. Aku masih ingat ketika aku mengajaknya bermain, dia akan menahan tangisnya karena baru dipukuli atau menyembunyikan bengkak-bengkak di pipinya dengan _muffler_—tapi aku sama sekali tak pernah melihat dia menangis…"

Satu percobaan _three-point shot_ Daiki berhasil. Dengan sigap pemuda itu mengambil bolanya dan melakukan _shot _yang ketiga.

"Orangtuakulah yang membawa kasus Satsuki ke badan perlindungan anak—aku tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana prosesnya, namun akhirnya hak asuh Satsuki diberikan pada keluargaku. Saat itu Satsuki senang sekali, dia berkali-kali bilang _"Aku akan selalu bersama Dai-_chan_ ya? Kalau begitu, sekarang aku panggilnya Daiki-_niisan_ dong?" _hal-hal seperti itu. Dan waktu pertama kali masuk ke dalam keluarga Kise pun… dialah yang paling cepat akrab dengan Ryouta karena kelembutannya—meskipun awalnya Ryouta sempat berseteru dengan Satsuki karena baginya Satsuki terlalu cengeng, padahal Ryouta sendiri juga cengeng kan, Tetsu?"

_Three-point shot_ berikutnya yang masuk.

"Mungkin memang seperti itu," jawab Kuroko pelan.

"Makanya aku tidak terima kenapa ia tak mau menerima Satsuki." gumam Daiki, bola dibiarkannya menggelinding ke arah tepi lapangan. "Untuk kasusku sendiri—ah, aku mengakui kalau aku memang _good-for-nothing older brother_, jadi itu hak Ryouta untuk menerimaku atau tidak, tapi Satsuki yang seperti itu?"

"Anda sudah tahu alasan Ryouta-kun menyuruh kalian pergi dari rumahnya?" tanya Kuroko, menggunakan sinonim "mengusir" paling halus yang ada pada perbendaharaan katanya.

"Cukup tahu. Itu sebabnya aku menuruti keinginan egoisnya yang satu itu. Jika aku tak tahu, dia akan habis babak belur kuhajar," gumam Daiki setengah menggerutu. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti pola pikir anak itu sejak dulu, tapi—ya sudahlah. Mau diapakan lagi."

Daiki akhirnya memutuskan untuk memungut bolanya setelah gerakan bola itu berhenti karena terhalang oleh pagar pembatas.

"Satsuki memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri…" gumam Daiki. "Dia berterimakasih banyak sambil menangis padaku, juga meminta maaf karena ia harus pergi meninggalkanku. Dia bilang, ia ingin mandiri—ia ingin menjalani hidupnya tanpa bergantung baik padaku maupun pada Ryouta. Aku salut padanya, meskipun aku masih belum bisa menerima keputusannya."

Diam sejenak. Kuroko ingin buka mulut—ingin mengatakan bahwa ia merasa cerita yang didengarnya dari Daiki kurang sinkron, dan ia kurang mengerti—namun terlambat, Daiki sudah keburu meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Aku memang ingin menghajar Ryouta. Ingin sekali. Bukan karena dia mengusirku dari rumahnya, bukan itu—tapi karena dia seenaknya melepaskan tanggung jawabnya atas kakak dari Satsuki, dan secara tidak langsung membuatku berpisah dengan adik-adik yang sangat aku sayangi dan banggakan."

Hening kembali—ah, sudah berapa kali situasi yang terdefinisi sebagai "hening" itu dialami Kuroko hari ini?

"Nanti sampaikan salam dan terima kasihku pada Ryouta, oke. Katakan padanya, Aomine Daiki sangat bangga pada Kise Ryouta. Eh? Kau belum tahu kenapa aku sangat bangga padanya ya?"

* * *

"_Maka dari itu, Kuroko-kun, maukah kau menuruti apapun—apapun, selama itu masih dalam batas kemampuanmu—permintaan yang akan diberikan Ryouta padamu? Tenang saja, aku tahu dalam keadaan yang seperti itu, tidak akan terbersit sedikit pun dalam pikirannya untuk meminta yang aneh-aneh. Aku tahu, Ryouta dengan keadaan seperti itu, akan menghadapi dua pilihan, dan kau harus menuruti apapun yang ia minta untuk kau lakukan demi mewujudkan pilihannya."_

* * *

"Saya kembali."

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang menyambut kepulangan Kuroko—ah, Kuroko sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini, kepulangannya tidak disadari bahkan ketika ada orang di rumah. Satu hal yang aneh mungkin, karena Kuroko justru menyadari ada orang di rumah sehening ini ketika kepulangannya sama sekali tidak disambut oleh barang sepatah kata "_Okaeri_" sekalipun.

Sepatu yang diletakkan sembarangan di samping rak sepatu adalah sebabnya.

"Ryouta-_kun,_ Anda sudah pulang?"

.

.

"Ryouta-_kun_?"

Kuroko cukup tahu kebiasaan majikannya yang satu itu—jika ia tak menjawab panggilan dari siapapun, dia pasti tengah berada di kamarnya. Tidur. Atau mungkin pura-pura tidur. Atau tidur-tiduran sambil membaca majalah. Untuk kali ini, yang paling mungkin adalah pura-pura tidur. Atau ada kemungkinan yang lain?

.

.

"Ryouta-kun, Anda tidak apa-apa? Anda sakit?"

Nasihat Daiki soal Ryouta yang rewel di awal musim dingin tampaknya cukup berguna, setidaknya dengan itu Kuroko bisa menyiapkan fisik dan mentalnya menghadapi Ryouta. Namun keadaan Ryouta yang sekarang sepertinya bukan karena sindrom awal musim dingin yang disebutkan Daiki tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Di pojok ruangan, duduk sambil memeluk lutut dengan raut wajah yang tampak tertekan, bukanlah kegiatan yang bisa membuat Kuroko mengklasifikasikan pelakunya berada dalam keadaan 'tidak apa-apa.'

"Saya yakin pasti ada apa-apa, Ryouta_-kun_."

"…aku takut."

"Takut apa?"

.

Seumur hidup, Ryouta tidak pernah sendiri. Menjalani hidup hanya bersama bayangannya—merupakan hal yang tak mampu ia lakukan. Teman? Ia punya teman, sayangnya hanya datang dan pergi—tak ada, atau belum ada, yang menyanggupi untuk menemaninya sampai mati. Satu-satunya yang bisa menemaninya sampai mati, hanya mereka.

…mereka siapa? Orangtuanya?

Tapi mereka sudah tak ada. Ya—mereka menemani Ryouta sampai mereka mati, meninggalkan Ryouta di dunia ini—

—bersama orang-orang yang sebetulnya, mau menemani Ryouta, sampai mereka mati.

.

"…Anda takut sendiri, Ryouta-_kun_?"

* * *

"_Turuti semua keputusannya. Biarkan dia sendiri, karena dengan begitu ia akan jera. Peluk dia. Biarkan ia rindu akan kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, agar ia mampu mengikat kembali simpul yang ia urai."_

* * *

Ryouta tak tahu harus bereaksi apa ketika Kuroko menghampirinya, berlutut, lalu mulai memeluk kepalanya—tangannya yang mungil mendarat di atas surai terang Ryouta, mengelus-elus rambut beraroma _aloe vera_ itu. Hangat. Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tidak dipeluk orang? Sudah berapa lama rambutnya tidak dielus orang? Di awal musim dingin seperti ini, Satsuki kerap memeluknya sekadar untuk mencari kehangatan. Daiki akan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah tersisir rapi jika Ryouta kalah lagi dalam one-on-one melawan Daiki.

.

.

_Ah, sial. Aku rindu…_

.

.

"Kurokocchi…"

"Ya?"

"Kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk tetap bersamaku selamanya, kau mau?"

"…maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa, Ryouta-_kun_."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu di luar kemampuan saya."

.

_Karena bagaimanapun juga, saya tak bisa kalau harus selalu disini bersama Anda, Ryouta-_kun_._

.

"Di luar kemampuanmu?"

"Ya."

Seolah ingin memberikan sedikit penghiburan bagi Ryouta, Kuroko memeluknya dengan lebih erat. Lebih hangat. Membuat Ryouta sesak—bukan karena kurangnya oksigen. Melainkan karena hangatnya pelukan Kuroko membuatnya rindu.

"Bukankah ada yang lebih berhak untuk memeluk Anda dan mengelus rambut ini, Ryouta-_kun_? Bukan saya yang hanya merupakan pembantu Anda, tapi mereka, yang sudah menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun bersama Anda, mereka yang mau menunggu Anda, mereka yang mau bersama Anda sampai maut menjemput kelak."

.

"Kurokocchi—"

"Untuk kali ini tidak apa-apa. Menangislah kalau kau mau, Ryouta-_kun_."

Kuroko tak peduli kemejanya yang basah akan terasa sangat menyiksa dalam cuaca yang dingin seperti ini.

* * *

_"Eh? Kenapa kau yang aku suruh melakukan hal ini, katamu? Karena aku yakin hanya kau yang bisa melakukan ini untuk Ryouta, Tetsuya."_

**_._**

**.**

**to be continued**

**.**

**a/n:** updating at 6 AM because YOLO #ngik

curhat dulu dong sedikit boleh ya :3 Pas aku proofread sambil denger lagu Unmei no Ko-tachi nya Hashimoto Yukari (OST Mawaru Penguindrum), tiba-tiba chapter ini kerasa… nyesek? orz padahal ga ada nyesek-nyeseknya sama sekali, ya ga sih owo Faktor lagunya kayaknya, emang tuh lagu galau sih myamya #bah #bacot Jadi biar tambah afdol baca fic ini sambil denger lagu galau aja #apasihah

dan.. terimakasih sudah membaca. Updatenya Insya Allah hari Rabu depan ihihihi. Udah ya, mau sekolah dulu orz /gelundungankesekolah

-san: Bukannya ngusir kak, cuma nyuruh pergi aja /apabedanyasha Ahaha, Kuroko manusia kok disini XD Terimakasih sudah mampir dan baca *bow*

**aninomous **lope-lope-san: *digeplak karena seenaknya ganti uname orang* Ku-kuroko dibayarnya mahal looo kak /terus Iya ini juga saya nulis ini maling2 waktu pas UAS, untung aja hari ini UASnya cuma B. Indonesia HAHA *alibi* *dor* Saya doakan juga begitu… saya doakan Kuroko nemu pemutih yang pas buat bang Mine… /nyangkutdiringbasket Makasih udah tebar lope-lope di review box saya lagii~ *salam lope-lope*

**wiwitaku**-san: Ka-katakatanyakenapaaa? /eaaa U-uwaaa makasih udah review+fave+follow ;w; /terharu /weeps Di chapter ini kira2 udah jelas belum kak maksudnya Satsuki? :D

**Shicchi Kurokocchi**-san: IYAAA KISE AHOOO /inikenapa Gatau nih Kise-nya overthinking… orz /kenapakamusha Sudah diupdate! Terimakasih sudah mampir+mereview lagi kak~ XD

**Panda-**bb: Aaaaa bb akhirnya review iya sayaaang ga apa-apa kok *pelukmuach* Aduh Panda jangan telen morfin aku masih mau bersamamu bb aku ga bisa hidup tanpa kamu #GOMBALGAGAL Aduuuh~ dirimu juga gaya tulisannya makin bagus kok orz kita berkembang bersama beb XD /bah Kuroko ga gaib cuma unnoticeable aja /ngok Makasih bb udah mau dipaksa ngereview sama saya *sungkem* btw bb kenapa ga login? owo

**shironekochan13**: hah situ nonton anime straight apaan? owo seorang eronekochan nonton anime straight.. sebuah mukjizat #nope yee dibilangin bacanya pake senter bisi poek owo Simpen sekilanmu itu untuk uke-ukemu nak, saya tak mempan disekil oleh dirimu /bah


	5. お前さんよ、俺に帰れ (omaesan yo, ore ni kaere)

Terkadang Satsuki merasa seperti gadis paling beruntung di duna.

Terlahir dari keluarga yang kurang kasih sayang, bahkan sampai menjadi korban _children abuse_—kemudian resmi menjadi adik angkat dari teman mainnya yang sangat dekat dengannya, kehilangan orang tua angkat lalu menemukan orang tua angkat yang lain, selain itu juga ia mendapatkan lagi seorang kakak yang tampan dan kerapkali membuat teman-teman sekelasnya iri karena Satsuki punya kakak-kakak yang keren.

Bagi Satsuki, itu adalah takdir yang harus ia syukuri. Bahwa di dunia ini masih ada yang mau peduli padanya, bahkan mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka _sayang_ padanya, adalah hal yang bisa membuat Satsuki tetap menjalani hidupnya tanpa keluhan keluar dari mulutnya. Oleh karena itu, saat ini, ketika ia kembali sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk tidak bergantung pada kakak angkatnya—Daiki. Ia merasa sudah cukup kuat untuk menjalani hidupnya tanpa Daiki, terlebih ia merasa hanya akan merepotkan Daiki jika Satsuki tetap bersamanya.

"_Ingat Daiki_-nii_ sayang padaku saja aku sudah cukup bahagia, kok."_

Memang berat, berat sekali meninggalkan limpahan kasih sayang yang setia diberikan Daiki seolah tak habis-habis, namun begitulah keputusan Satsuki. Namun, bukan berarti gadis itu meninggalkan Daiki hanya untuk merepotkan orang lain—sungguh, Satsuki tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Aida Riko, teman sekelasnya, menyeret Satsuki ke rumahnya dan memaksa Satsuki untuk tinggal di sana sementara.

Dan saat Satsuki membantu Riko berbelanja di _konbini_, ia bertemu Kuroko lagi.

.

.

**The Housekeeper, Kuroko**

**Kuroko no Basket** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

terinspirasi dari **Marumo no Okite** dan **Kaseifu no Mita** (J-dorama)

**warnings:** AU. OOC. Family drama ecek-ecek. OK? Jika OK, silakan lanjutkan.

.

**Chapter ****5**

お前さんよ、俺に帰れ / omaesan yo, ore ni kaere

**[** my dears, come back to me **]**

.

Kuroko sampai berpikir, ada apa dengan _konbini_ ini sampai ia bertemu dua mantan majikannya dalam sebuah perjalanan yang berhubungan dengan _konbini_ ini—untuk sesaat ia mengaitkan hal tersebut dengan nama konbini ini, _Family Mart._

"Tetsuya? Lama tidak berjumpa, ya!"

Saat itu Satsuki masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, berjalan bersisian dengan seorang gadis manis berambut cokelat pendek. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan teh hijau merek apa yang akan mereka beli sesaat sebelum Satsuki menyadari keberadaan Kuroko di rak sebelahnya. Kuroko sendiri takjub karena waktu yang dibutuhkan Satsuki untuk menyadari keberadaannya sedikit lebih cepat dibanding sebelumnya, saat Kuroko baru bekerja di kediaman Kise.

"Selamat siang, Satsuki-san," Kuroko memberikan _ojigi _dua kali untuk menyapa Satsuki, juga Riko yang saat itu tidak ia ketahui namanya. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

Satsuki tersenyum sebagai jawabannya, lalu manik merah mudanya yang lembut tertumbuk pada isi keranjang belanjaan Kuroko. Isinya beberapa kotak cokelat panas instan dan beberapa _cup_ ramen instan—refleks Satsuki tersenyum melihat barang-barang itu di keranjang belanjaan itu.

"Ryouta_-nii_ yang minta, ya? Jangan lupa belikan _marshmallow_ juga, Tetsuya."

_Maafkan aku karena tetap menggunakan sufiks _–nii_ itu di belakang namamu._

"Ya," jawab Kuroko singkat, dan Satsuki memberikan senyum pahit. Tiba-tiba gadis itu merasakan siku Riko menekan lengannya, dan hal tersebut membuat Satsuki menoleh ke arah Riko. Tatapan mata Riko saat itu seolah berkata, "Cepat sana bilang!"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Riko-chan?" tanya Satsuki berbisik, namun jawaban yang didapatkan Satsuki bukan sekadar bisikan. Gadis itu malah langsung menatap Kuroko, dan bicara langsung pada pemuda tak berekspresi itu.

"Hei kau—siapa namamu tadi, Tetsuya? Tetsuya ya, Satsuki? Jangan dulu pulang sehabis dari sini ya! Satsuki mau bicara denganmu!"

"Tu-tunggu, Riko-chan—"

"Saya mengerti," Kuroko mengangguk. "Asalkan tidak terlalu lama."

Satsuki mendengus, sementara Riko tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Ryouta tidak tahu setan apa yang membuatnya menyambar syal dari gantungannya, melingkarkannya di lehernya, lalu menjadi senjatanya melawan dingin ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Udara dingin yang berbeda jauh dengan hangatnya temperatur di dalam rumahnya berhembus, membuat pemuda berkulit bersih itu berjengit. Meskipun begitu, Ryouta tidak berpikiran untuk kembali menyerbu kenop berwarna perak itu untuk membiarkan udara hangat membelai tubuhnya, namun malah lebih menuruti langkah kakinya yang membawanya menuju tempat yang—ah, Ryouta tidak perlu berpikir lagi jika akan ke tempat itu, seolah arah jalan menuju tempat itu sudah terpetakan dalam kedua tungkainya.

Lapangan basket.

Oh, Ryouta sadar betul kalau dengan berkunjung ke tempat itu, ia akan bisa bertemu dengan Daiki lagi, namun seperti yang sudah diutarakan sebelumnya—entah setan apa yang merasuki Ryouta.

Setan rindu, mungkin.

"_Whoops—_ah, tidak semulus sebelumnya, mungkin karena udara semakin dingin…"

Saat Ryouta tiba di lapangan itu, ternyata sudah ada orang yang menempati. Bermain sendiri tanpa pesaing, namun tetap mengeluarkan segenap kemampuannya. Bahkan sebelum sampai ke lapangan—dan hanya dengan mendengar suara pantulan bola basket yang berasal dari lapangan ini pun, Ryouta sudah tahu siapa yang tengah bermain di sana.

Memangnya orang gila mana lagi yang mau bermain basket sendirian di tengah cuaca sedingin ini.

"…Ryouta? Aku tidak salah lihat, kan?"

Ryouta terdiam di sisi lapangan, menggigit bibir, menolak membalas tatapan Daiki.

"Tidak kok."

Daiki menunjukkan cengiran jahil yang tidak dilihat Ryouta.

"Kenapa, Ryouta? Kangen ya? Kangen aku atau lapangan basketnya?"

* * *

"Anda pasti akan bertanya soal kabar Ryouta-_kun_ kan, Satsuki-_san_?"

Satsuki terdiam sejenak, lalu menyunggingkan senyum canggung mendengarkan pertanyaan Kuroko barusan.

"Aku iri pada Tetsuya."

"Eh?"

"Ryouta_-nii_ langsung memanggil Tetsuya dengan nama 'Kurokocchi' di hari pertama kalian bertemu," gumam Satsuki sambil tersenyum kecut. "Sementara bagiku, butuh waktu dua tahun bagi Ryouta-nii untuk memanggilku 'Satsukicchi' seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Aku sudah bilang padamu kan, kalau sufiks –_cchi_ bagi Ryouta_-nii_ itu…"

"Sufiks spesial untuk nama-nama orang yang dekat dengannya," sambar Kuroko.

Satsuki mengangguk. "Dan entah kenapa… sewaktu aku mendengar Ryouta-nii memanggilmu 'Kurokocchi' aku langsung tahu kalau Ryouta-_nii_ sedang merasa sendiri, bahkan dia tidak mau menganggap kami… kalau kasarnya sih, ia menjadikan kau sebagai 'pelarian'nya. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi memang itu yang kurasakan."

"Saya mengerti."

"Jadi, Tetsuya, aku minta dengan saaaaaaangat padamu," pinta Satsuki. "Jangan biarkan Ryouta-_nii_ sendirian, ya? Soalnya aku tak bisa membayangkan dia sendiri—lebih tepatnya sih, aku tak bisa membayangkan Ryouta-_nii_ tanpa Daiki-_nii_…"

* * *

"_Aah sudah ah, aku sudah capek! Mau berapa kali kau melawanku juga, kau akan selalu kalah."_

"_Enak saja! Ayolah, sekali lagi, _Nii-san_~ aku janji aku akan menang, deh. Kalau aku menang di _one-on-one _berikutnya, hari ini cukup sekian. Bagaimana?"_

"_Tidak mau, aku sudah capek. Dengar ya, aku bahkan bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mata tertutup."_

"Nii-san_ jahat! Ayolah, sekali lagi, _Nii-saaaaaaan_~"_

* * *

Kenyataannya Ryouta memang tidak pernah menang, bahkan tidak hari ini.

_Passion_-nya masih sama, _power_-nya juga masih ada. Namun ada satu hal yang salah—lebih tepatnya, satu hal yang hilang dari permainan Ryouta dan itu disadari oleh Daiki, dan itu bahkan membuat Daiki malas melawan Ryouta.

"Ada apa dengan permainanmu, Ryouta?" tanya Daiki sambil mengerutkan alis. "Gaya bermainmu hari ini—bukan gaya bermain Kise Ryouta yang aku tahu."

"Berisik," gumam Ryouta sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan syal. "Mungkin karena cuacanya dingin jadi permainanku kurang maksimal."

"Oh, benarkah?" mata Daiki memicing. "Yakin bukan karena hal lain? Kangen aku dan Satsuki, misalnya?"

* * *

"Mereka itu—apa ya, dua pribadi yang jauh berbeda, namun saling melengkapi. Di saat Daiki_-nii_ adalah pribadi yang cuek dan terkadang membanggakan dirinya sendiri, Ryouta_-nii_ itu lebih peduli dan rendah hati. Ah, bahkan soal basket pun, mereka rival abadi. Aku masih tak sabar menanti saat dimana Ryouta_-nii_ bisa menang dari Daiki-_nii_…"

* * *

"…hei…"

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

Hening. Dingin. Hembus angin.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak menangis?"

* * *

"…karena status mereka sebagai rival itulah, hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya lebih dekat dibandingkan yang orang lain pikirkan. Mereka tahu kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing, mereka tahu sifat buruk dan sifat jelek masing-masing, mereka tahu gaya dan selera masing-masing—karena mereka satu sama lain adalah pesaing. Meskipun penuh seteru, tapi aku tahu kalau sebetulnya, Ryouta-_nii _menyayangi Daiki-_nii_ seperti ia menyayangi kakak kandungnya sendiri—jadi aku sendiri bingung kenapa Ryouta_-nii_ tidak mengizinkan Daiki-_nii _tinggal."

* * *

"…kenapa ya?"

Ryouta mendengus.

"Kenapa? Karena yang bisa membuatmu menangis hanya kau seorang?"

Daiki tertawa, suaranya sedikit teredam oleh hembus angin yang meniup dedaunan, menimbulkan riuh suara gemerisik.

"Bukan itu, bodoh."

Ryouta berada dalam dilema—antara ingin tahu atau tidak ingin tahu apa jawabannya.

"Karena aku kakakmu, idiot," jawab Daiki ketus, namun anehnya Ryouta bisa menangkap kelembutan pada kalimat yang dibumbui kata kasar itu. "Kakak laki-lakimu. Bukannya aku yang harus menjadi contoh bagi anak cengeng sepertimu? Bukankah _Okaasan_ bilang, anak laki-laki itu tidak boleh cengeng?"

Pertahanan Ryouta runtuh.

* * *

"Tapi Ryouta-_nii _baik-baik saja, kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk, ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasa—membuat Satsuki gemas ingin memasukkan pemuda berkulit putih ini ke sekolah kepribadian.

"Pola makannya bagaimana? Ah, di awal musim dingin seperti ini biasanya dia manja, jadi kau sabar saja ya, Tetsuya. Kadang dia sembarangan peluk orang, dan kau harus tahu rasanya dipeluk Ryouta-_nii_ itu sesak sekali, seolah ia ingin mematahkan tulang-tulang kita. Selain itu juga jadi sangat _bossy _sekali, apapun yang ia minta harus segera dituruti secepatnya, kalau tidak dituruti ada saja ancamannya—eh, kenapa, Tetsuya—eh… ini apa…?"

Kuroko sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Satsuki. Ia terus menerus bercerita seperti itu, tanpa sedikitpun menyadari kalau air matanya satu-persatu jatuh mengaliri pipi putihnya—ia baru menyadari kalau pipinya basah oleh air mata ketika Kuroko berinisiatif untuk mengusap air matanya. Satsuki berusaha tenang, menstabilkan emosinya yang tiba-tiba tak terbendung lagi ketika Kuroko mengusap pipinya untuk kedua kali.

"Anda merindukan Ryouta-_kun_ dan Daiki_-kun_, bukan begitu, Satsuki-san?"

Satsuki tidak bisa menjawab, suaranya tercekat seluruhnya di tenggorokannya.

"Menangislah kalau Anda mau, Satsuki-_san_. Tidak apa-apa, taman ini sepi, kok. Sedari tadi tidak ada orang yang lewat, kan?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa kok, Tetsuya!" Satsuki menampar-nampar pipinya pelan, salah satu cara unik untuk menghentikan tangisan memang. "Aku tidak boleh menangis—tidak boleh. Ryouta-nii melarang aku untuk menangis…"

"Melarang?"

"I-iya…" sekarang semburat merah lembut menghiasi wajah Satsuki—ah, apakah ini hanya bagi Kuroko saja atau memang wajah Satsuki yang sedang merona itu tampak jauh lebih manis? "Dulu waktu kecil, Ryouta-nii sering memarahiku jika aku menangis."

"Ah…" Kuroko akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi karena itu Anda tidak menangis saat kedua orangtua Ryouta-kun meninggal, Satsuki_-san_?"

* * *

"_Gara-gara Ryouta-_nii _tidak hati-hati, krayon kesayanganku patah… hiks… hiks_

"_Aduuuuh!" Ryouta panik sendiri ketika mendengar Satsuki yang mulai sesenggukan. "Jangan menangis dong, Satsuki! Itu cuma krayon lho, kalau tulangmu yang patah baru sana nangis!"_

"_Ta-tapi ini kan krayon kesayanganku, Ryouta_-nii_…hiks…" anak perempuan dengan rambut merah muda sepanjang bahu itu tetap sesenggukan, tangannya menggenggam krayon merah muda yang menjadi penyebabnya menangis. "Ryouta_-nii_ jahat…"_

"_Ergh, okeeee! Nanti aku minta Okaasan belikan yang baru untukmu, ya? Jadi jangan menangis, oke?"_

"_Tapi ini kan… krayon kesayanganku, Ryouta_-nii_… hiks hiks hiks…"_

_Satsuki sebelumnya jarang—sangat jarang menangis. Mungkin karena pengalaman buruknya di masa lalu, dimana ia akan dipukuli berjam-jam hanya karena menangis beberapa menit, namun setelah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kise, anak itu mulai kembali 'berani' untuk menangis, karena tak akan ada yang memarahi bahkan memukulinya jika ia menangis. Tapi sungguh, Ryouta benci melihat Satsuki menangis. Bukan karena berisik—bukan._

"_Iya, aku minta maaf, oke? Sekarang berhentilah menangis, Satsuki! Wajah anak perempuan itu paaaaaling jelek kalau ia sedang menangis! Kalau kau menangis terus, nanti tidak akan ada anak laki-laki yang suka padamu karena kamu jelek, lho!"_

* * *

"Cengeng."

"Aku tahu. Kau berisik, diam saja."

Daiki tersenyum simpul, berjalan mendekati Ryouta yang berdiri sekitar satu meter di depannya, lalu seperti biasa—kalau Ryouta kalah dalam _one-on-one_—pemuda berkulit gelap itu mendaratkan tangannya ke kepala pemuda yang lebih muda itu. Mengacak-acak helai kuning yang setiap hari mendapatkan perawatan dari sampo _aloe vera_ yang sebetulnya Daiki benci aromanya.

"Kau memang cengeng, tapi aku tetap bangga padamu, kok."

"Bangga?" suara Ryouta terdengar serak. "Apa yang kau bisa banggakan dari aku yang cengeng ini?"

"Kau datang ke sini menemuiku saja aku sudah cukup bangga. Itu tandanya kau bukan pengecut."

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau aku datang kesini menemuimu?"

"Memangnya aku tak tahu kalau kau tahu aku ada di sini? Dan kenyataannya kau tetap datang ke sini meskipun kau tahu aku di sini, kan?"

_Sepertinya kita memang sudah mengenal satu sama lain dengan terlalu baik. _

_Terlalu baik sampai rasanya masing-masing dari kita, kita bertiga, tak bisa terpisahkan._

"Apa, mau menangis? Menangislah sekarang."

"Berisik, _Nii-san_. Berisik…"

Daiki tersenyum semakin lebar, lalu kembali mengacak rambut Ryouta dengan lebih keras.

"Lho? Ryouta-_nii_ menangis? Jangan menangis lho Ryouta-nii, sudah untung punya wajah tampan, nanti malah semakin jelek lho, nanti tidak ada anak perempuan yang suka padamu lho~"

Otomatis Daiki dan Ryouta menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang amat familiar di telinga mereka itu.

"Satsuki!"

"Satsukicchi!"

Satsuki tersenyum. Di belakangnya, Riko dan Kuroko berdiri seperti bayangan—senyum terulas manis di wajah Riko, sementara wajah Kuroko—oke, tidak perlu diberitahu lagi.

"Ryouta_-nii_, aku… minta maaf."

"Bo-bodoh… aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Satsukicchi—dan padamu juga, _Nii-san_…" Ryouta berkata dengan suara sedikit tercekat. "Aku yang salah… aku yang salah… aku yang terlalu berpikir berlebihan… maafkan aku…"

"_Maa maa_, menurutku pikiranmu itu tidak berlebihan, kok. Malah wajar," gumam Daiki. "Hanya satu saja yang ingin aku perbaiki dari jalan pikiranmu—kami bukan orang asing untukmu, oke?"

Sekali lagi, Daiki berkata seolah ia bisa membaca jalan pikiran Ryouta, namun apa masalahnya kalau memang benar? Hal ini semakin mengingatkan Ryouta kalau mereka sudah terlalu mengenal satu sama lain.

"Iya… maafkan aku."

"Maafkan kami juga ya, Ryouta_-nii_? Selama ini kami belum bisa jadi saudara yang sangat baik untuk Ryouta-nii, hanya bisa menyusahkan Ryouta_-nii_, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Ryouta-nii…"

"Jangan bilang begitu, Satsukicchi…" Ryouta memeluk Satsuki erat. "Aku—akulah yang selama ini punya banyak salah pada kalian…"

_Satu, menganggap kalian orang asing padahal aku sadar kalau kita sudah sangat mengenal satu sama lain. Dua, tidak menganggap kalian saudara lagi. Tiga, mengusir kalian dari rumah. Saudara macam apa aku._

"Yang lalu biar saja berlalu, sekarang kita mulai hari yang baru, oke?" ujar Daiki. "Nah, sekarang, biarkan Nii-san memeluk kalian juga—"

"JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT, _NII-SAN_! MENJAUH!"

"KYAAA~DAIKI_-NII_ JANGAN PELUK-PELUK!"

"OI! ADA APA SIH KALIAN KOK SAMPAI BERKOMPLOT MENGHINDARIKU BEGINI?"

"NANTI KAMI TERTULAR VIRUS NARSIS MENJIJIKKANMU_, NII-SAN!"_

Reuni yang bisa dikatakan menyenangkan, bukan begitu? Bahkan Riko tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat kelakuan tiga bersaudara itu.

.

.

"_Tapi, aku akan merepotkanmu, Aida_-san_."_

"_Tidak apa-apa, Kise-_san._ Jangan tolak kebaikan orang lain, itu tidak baik~!"_

"…"

"_Ada apa, Ki—"_

"_Momoi…" Satsuki menggumam. "Momoi Satsuki… nama yang diberikan padaku saat aku lahir. Jangan panggil aku dengan nama 'Kise-san' lagi, Aida_-san_—"_

"_Oke, Satsuki kalau begitu. Tinggallah di rumahku, oke?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Ada yang aneh dengan aku memanggilmu Satsuki?"_

"_Ti-tidak apa-apa. Te-terima kasih banyak, Ri-riko_-chan_…"_

.

.

"Sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Kise Satsuki-_chan_…"

.

.

* * *

_Terima kasih, sudah mau kembali padaku._

* * *

**[** jadi, apa itu 'saudara' menurutmu? **]**

**.**

**to be continued**

**.**

**a/n:** playlist waktu nulis ini: Unmei no Ko-tachi, Hope-nya Yuyoyuppe versi piano yang dicover sama Hanatan, sama Perfect Copy versi coveran abal saya. Udah nggak ngerti lagi. Jadi aja ficnya makin ngaco. Aaaaa maafkan akuuuu *sliding dogeza* Saya akan berusaha memperbaiki kekurangan chapter ini di chapter terakhir TwT

…dan adegan Ryouta-Satsuki vs Daiki itu. Referensi terhadap "yucky-playboy-Kanba-germs" dari Mawaru Penguindrum, anyone noticed? #bah

btw bener kan kalo Ryouta aslinya manggil dirinya sendiri pake "_ore_"? #malesrewatchmodeon

**shironekochan13:** iya iya yang beli marshmallow sampe 3 (apa 4?) bungkus :3 dan btw situ ini curhat lho bukan ngereview *ditiban pintu* *dicekok baygon* tapi gapapa saya bersedia menerima kucing ero galau di review box saya #lewhut #yangngemisreviewkanelucchi

**Shicchi Kurokocchi**-san: aiiiisssh cuma pelukan doang kak, nggak yang lain #maksudluapasha

**Just a human**-san: AA LOPE-LOPE SAAAN SELAMAAAT *tebar bunga sakura* berapa yaa haha kata kurokocchi rahasia perusahaan #apadah ih ih biarin kan sekalian belajar bahasa Indonesia /ngok Amiiiiin kak, tapi nilai jelek mah udah biasa di sekolah saya #ngok Semoga kakak nilainya bagus2 ya! XD ini saya sudah update dengan lope di setiap kalimatnya #apadah

**Wiwitaku**-san: awww #apa senang kalau ternyata fic ini nyesek #what aiiiissssh nuhuuun dibilang cantik, tapi sebenernya saya ini ganteng #bukan #abaikan Sudah updaaate yaaaa~ ehe XD

**Killen**-san: kyaaaa~ daku ber-kyun ria membaca reviewnya Killen-san :3 #derp Iyaaa hehe yang kebetulan lagi demen genre family, jadilah fic kacrut ini heheu. Daiki kakak idaman? Hohohohoho #apa Sudah update, nih. Terimakasih atas review + favenya :3


	6. 次会う日まで (tsugi au hi made)

"…ini semua… layak untuk dimakan, kan?"

.

.

**The Housekeeper, Kuroko**

**Kuroko no Basket** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

terinspirasi dari **Marumo no Okite** dan **Kaseifu no Mita** (J-dorama)

**warnings:** AU. OOC. Family drama ecek-ecek. OK? Jika OK, silakan lanjutkan.

.

**Chapter 6 [Final]**

次会う日まで/ tsugi au hi made

**[** until the day we'll meet again **]**

.

Mendengar celetukan Daiki yang terdengar sedikit melecehkan itu, Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya sambil berkacak pinggang—gadis yang masih mengenakan apron dapur yang tampak kotor oleh berbagai macam saus itu tampak tak terima mendapatkan komentar melecehkan dari Daiki barusan.

"Tentu saja! Hargai usaha keras adikmu ini dong, Daiki-_nii!_"

"Hargai sih hargai, tapi…" kali ini giliran Ryouta yang angkat bicara, matanya masih memicing memandangi berbagai sajian yang kini menghiasi meja makan, buatan tangan sang adik. "Masalahnya tidak meyakinkan begini…"

"Ryouta-_nii_ jangan ikut-ikutan juga, dooong…" Satsuki kembali merajuk. "Coba dulu sedikit, deh. Kalau betul-betul tidak enak, aku terima. Kalau kalian sudah bilang tidak enak tanpa mencoba, mana aku terima!"

Daiki dan Ryouta mendengus bersamaan, bertanya-tanya setan apa yang merasuki seorang Satsuki sampai-sampai gadis itu memaksa Kuroko untuk membantunya memasak dan hasilnya adalah benda-benda yang disajikan di atas meja makan ini. Tiga piring _omuraisu_ dengan hiasan gambar kepala kelinci dari saus tomat—kelihatan seperti benang kusut warna merah di mata Daiki—beserta salad buah yang cukup berantakan sebagai makanan pencuci mulut. Proses pembuatannya sendiri tak mau dibayangkan Ryouta karena sebelum turun ke ruang makan ini, ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah dapur, berupa suara teriakan Satsuki yang dinetralisir oleh suara tenang Kuroko—ah, selain itu bau hangus makanan juga sempat tercium olehnya.

"Selamat makan!"

Daiki-lah yang pertama kali berinisiatif untuk duduk, mengambil sendok dan menyantap suapan pertama dari _omuraisu_-nya. Ryouta menahan napas sambil memperhatikan reaksi Daiki, sementara Satsuki harap-harap cemas.

"Enak kok," gumam Daiki sambil terus mengunyah. "Meskipun masih lebih enak buatan Tetsu."

Satsuki menghela napas lega melihat reaksi Daiki—reaksi yang benar-benar diharapkannya.

"Aduh—tiba-tiba aku sakit perut nih, Satsuki!" seru Daiki tiba-tiba usai menelan suapan ketiga _omuraisu_-nya. "Pe-perutku sakit! Kau masukkan apa dalam _omuraisu_ ini, sih?"

"E-eeeh?" Satsuki segera panik mendengar reaksi Daiki berikutnya, wajah manisnya memucat dalam seketika. "Sa-sakit perut? Aaa, sakit perutnya seperti apa, Daiki-_nii_? Mau kuambilkan obat—"

Di tengah kepanikan Satsuki, tiba-tiba Daiki menunjukkan cengiran jahilnya.

"Hehehe. Bercanda, Satsuki. Bercanda."

Kata-kata yang cukup untuk membuat tingkat kepanikan Satsuki merosot, digantikan oleh tingkat kekesalan yang memuncak. Gadis itu menyambar gulungan koran pagi—benda yang tak pernah absen menyabet kulit Daiki kalau pemuda itu sukses memancing kekesalan Satsuki—dan mulai memukuli kakaknya dengan benda itu. Ryouta hanya menghela napas sambil tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan kedua saudaranya itu. Hatinya terasa sangat lega melihat kembali kehangatan yang sejenak sempat hilang.

_Rumah ini memang seharusnya tempat penuh kehangatan, bukan kesendirian. _

"Oke, maaf, Satsuki! Maaf, oke?" erang Daiki di sela-sela hujan pukulan dari koran yang dilayangkan Satsuki. "Maaf~ jangan marah, aku kan cuma bercanda~"

"Tapi Daiki-nii bercandanya tidak kira-kira, aku kan jadi kesal," Satsuki mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya habis—aku hanya heran kenapa kau tiba-tiba masuk dapur dan menghasilkan _omuraisu-omuraisu_ ini…" Daiki mengedikkan kepalanya. "Kau kerasukan apa, Satsuki? Atau jangan-jangan… kau sudah punya pacar ya?"

"Lho?" wajah putih Satsuki sontak dihiasi rona merah padam. "Hubungannya apa?"

"Soalnya kalau anak gadis punya pacar, biasanya dia suka memberikan makanan buatannya sendiri pada pacarnya itu. Biasanya sih karena 'perasaannya lebih tersampaikan' bukan begitu?" kini Ryouta yang angkat bicara—seperti yang sudah diharapkan dari seseorang yang pernah punya pacar. "Masa' kau tidak tahu sih Satsukicchi? Kau kan perempuan, sudah kelas 3 SMP lagi. Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya bersikap sok-sok _tsundere_ biar kami tidak meledekmu lagi?"

"Nanti jangan lupa kenalkan pacarmu pada kami, Satsuki!" tambah Daiki. "Aku ingin tau cowok macam apa yang bisa-bisanya naksir kau—"

Satsuki menghentakkan kakinya gemas sambil menggembungkan pipi. "Bukan ituu~ aku belum punya pacar, kok… dan kenapa sih kalian bisa berpikiran kalau aku punya pacar hanya karena aku mencoba memasak? Rasanya wajar kalau anak perempuan ingin belajar memasak. Lagipula…" Satsuki menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Daiki dan Ryouta penasaran.

"Lagipula?"

"Tetsuya kan tidak selamanya berada di rumah ini. Nanti kalian mau makan apa kalau Tetsuya tidak ada?"

Mendengar kalimat dari Satsuki barusan membuat Daiki dan Ryouta berpandangan, dan dalam satu hitungan waktu yang terhitung bersamaan kedua pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah punggung seorang pemuda berkepala _baby blue_ yang tengah membereskan kekacauan di dapur, nyaris tanpa suara-suara berisik yang berarti. Kuroko tentu sadar kalau ia tengah dipandangi, namun hal itu tidak membuatnya cukup terganggu. Ia hanya bisa menduga kalau kakak-beradik itu kini tengah berkomunikasi tanpa kata, saking dekatnya mereka. Meskipun tak tahu pasti apa, namun Kuroko tahu Daiki pasti memikirkan apa yang Ryouta pikirkan.

* * *

"Tunggu_, Nii-san_! Kau yakin krim kejunya sebanyak itu?"

"Yakin! Coba kau lihat sendiri di resep, tulisannya 350 gram krim keju—SATSUKI! Hati-hati!"

"NII-SAN, KRIM KEJUNYA MASUK KE ADONAN COKELAT!"

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi di hari Minggu yang cerah, masih cukup pagi—bahkan sangat pagi untuk ukuran hari Minggu—namun dapur keluarga Kise sudah riuh rendah oleh tiga orang yang tengah berada di dalamnya, entah apa yang mereka lakukan, masalahnya memasak dan menghancurkan dapur adalah hal yang berbeda tipis bagi ketiga bersaudara itu.

"Daiki_-nii_, ini belum tercampur dengan baik—"

"Aaaargh! Memangnya adonannya harus sehalus apa sih?"

"Lihat dulu dooong! Ini tepungnya masih menggumpal begini, mau nanti ketika kuenya dimakan malah tepung terigu yang masuk ke mulut?"

"Satsukicchi, ponselku bunyi~ bisa tolong ambilkan?"

"Oke… Daiki-_nii_, selesaikan dulu adonannya!" Satsuki menyodorkan semangkuk adonan tepat ke arah wajah Daiki, dan mau tak mau pemuda jangkung itu menerimanya sementara Satsuki berlari ke meja makan, tempat dimana ponsel Ryouta tergeletak begitu saja.

"Gawat, Ryouta-_nii!_ Tetsuya menelepon!"

"Hah? Apa? Kurokocchi menelepon?" Ryouta berbalik dengan cepat dengan tangan memegang panci yang digunakan untuk melelehkan cokelat batang, gerakannya barusan yang sangat cepat dan tidak terduga membuat Daiki yang ada di sebelahnya nyaris berciuman dengan panci panas itu. "Angkat dulu, Satsukicchi! Kau yang bicara padanya, ya?"

"A-aku harus bilang apa?"

"Apapun, asal bisa mencegahnya pulang sebelum kuenya matang!"

Dengan panik, Satsuki menekan tombol hijau di ponsel Ryouta yang berfungsi untuk menjawab panggilan.

"_M-moshi-moshi_, Tetsuya?"

"_Apa saya sudah boleh kembali ke rumah Anda sekarang, Satsuki-_san_?"_

"_Eeeeeeettttooo_…" Satsuki memutar matanya, jari telunjuknya memilin-milin ujung rambutnya dengan gugup. "A-ah! Tetsuya, Ryouta-_nii_ minta tolong belikan _cologne_ dan _shower gel_ yang dijual di toko langgananku, katanya... tahu kan tokonya? Yang pernah aku tunjukkan kepadamu itu, lho~"

"_Yang tokonya hanya ada di Shibuya?"_

"Iya! Tolong ya, Tetsuya~"

"…_baiklah, saya mengerti."_

_Pip._

Satsuki menghela napas lega.

"Menyuruhnya ke Shibuya… ide yang cukup bagus, Satsuki…" gumam Daiki, sambil mengaduk-aduk adonan di depannya. Satsuki menggembungkan pipi.

"Aku tidak terpikirkan alasan apa lagi yang bisa mencegahnya kembali sebelum kuenya matang." Satsuki mengangkat bahunya. "Ayo, sekarang kita mulai kerja lagi! Daiki-_nii_, itu masih ada terigu yang menggumpal~"

"Kau berisik sekali sih, masak benar saja belum bisa…"

"Tapi setidaknya kan aku bisa tahu kalau ada gumpalan terigu~"

Yap, mungkin sudah jelas kalau mereka bertiga tengah membuat kue untuk Kuroko, maka dari itu sejak pukul setengah delapan pagi tadi mereka berusaha dengan segala cara untuk membuat Kuroko keluar dari rumah. Mulai dari menyuruhnya membelikan soda di mesin penjual otomatis, mengajak jalan-jalan anjing tetangga—sayangnya hanya bertahan 15 menit—atau menemani Satsuki "lari pagi". Tadi Kuroko sempat masuk rumah ketika Daiki dan Ryouta tengah menyiapkan bahan-bahan kue di dapur—untuk memberikan soda yang diminta Ryouta—dan kedua bersaudara itu mati-matian "mengusir" Kuroko lagi.

Yah, namanya juga kejutan. Mungkin tidak seberapa, namun setidaknya, ketiga bersaudara itu hanya ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasih pada pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu, melalui seloyang kue yang sederhana ini.

* * *

"KEJUTAN!"

Satu-satunya reaksi yang kentara di wajah Kuroko hanya matanya yang tampak membesar.

"Ini…"

Kuroko memandang meja makan di depannya yang kini sudah bersuasana macam pesta kecil-kecilan—ada kaleng-kaleng soda, salad buah yang pasti buatan Satsuki (setidaknya ia sudah bisa mengupas apel dengan rapi) dan di tengah terdapat satu loyang kue cokelat yang dihias dengan krim keju warna-warni. Kuroko harus memicingkan matanya untuk dapat mengidentifikasi gambar apa yang terdapat di bagian atas kue itu, dan ternyata gambar itu adalah potret dirinya versi Ryouta.

"Ini kue untukmu, Kurokocchi! Ayo, kau duduk di kursi~!" seru Ryouta sambil mendudukkan Kuroko di kursi makan. "Yaaah~ penampilannya jelek memang, tapi aku yakin rasanya cukup enak! Kami dapat resepnya dari teman Satsukicchi yang jago memasak, jadi rasanya dijamin, deh!"

Kuroko memandang Ryouta dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Ulang tahun saya masih lama, Ryouta-kun…"

"Ahaha, tenang saja!" seru Daiki. "Kami membuatkan kue ini sekadar untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih kami padamu kok, Tetsu."

"Betul sekali!" seru Satsuki. "Selama ini Tetsuya selalu membantu kami, tanpa pernah memprotes. Dan rasanya kehadiran Tetsuya di rumah ini seperti menambah saudara! Iya kan, Ryouta-nii!"

"Kau benar, Satsuki," ujar Ryouta sambil tersenyum ramah, lalu mengambilkan pisau untuk memotong kue dan memberikannya pada Kuroko. "Selama ini, kau selalu membantu kami, dan kau juga yang membuatku menyadari sikapku yang salah. Kau sendiri, sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku."

"Iya~ rasanya ada Tetsuya di rumah ini, seperti dapat kakak lagi~"

Kuroko terdiam. Tak bisa menjawab. Manik biru langitnya berfokus pada pisau kue yang disodorkan Ryouta. Tak ada perubahan apa-apa dalam ekspresinya, tidak juga batinnya. Ia hanya merasakan sedikit kehangatan di sudut hatinya, yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Rasanya nyaman.

"Terima kasih, tapi…" Kuroko mendongak untuk menatap Ryouta. "Saya sama sekali tidak berhak mendapatkan hal semacam ini dari kalian semua. Bagaimanapun juga, saya hanya pembantu kalian—"

"Jangan bilang begitu, Tetsuya!" seru Satsuki lantang. "Memangnya tidak boleh, kalau kami menganggap Tetsuya sebagai saudara sendiri? Lihat saja kami bertiga—kami tidak punya hubungan darah, namun kenyataannya kami bersaudara. Jadi karena Tetsuya sudah sangat dekat dengan kami, tidak salah kan kalau kami menganggap Tetsuya sebagai saudara? Hm?"

Kuroko kembali terdiam. Pikirannya berkelana sejenak ke masa lalunya, sebelum ia bertemu dengan mereka bertiga—dimana kehangatan yang ia dapatkan dari Daiki, Ryouta, dan Satsuki seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia dapatkan setiap hari.

_Jadi rasanya begini…_

"Maafkan saya, tapi memang saya tidak berhak untuk menerima hal seperti ini dari Anda sekalian," gumam Kuroko, menolak dengan sopan. "Lagipula—ah, maafkan saya karena baru memberitahukan ini sekarang, tapi… saya akan berhenti bekerja di sini mulai lusa."

Hening.

"APA?"

Ketiga saudara itu kompak berteriak.

"Tapi—kau kan belum enam bulan bekerja di sini, Kurokocchi!" seru Ryouta kaget. "Baru—baru tiga bulan! Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau berhenti?"

"Maafkan saya," Kuroko tertunduk. "Tapi saya betul-betul harus berhenti. Orang yang sangat penting bagi saya meminta saya untuk berhenti bekerja di sini…"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruang makan yang biasanya penuh kehangatan itu. Ryouta masih memasang ekspresi tidak rela di wajahnya, sementara Satsuki dan Daiki tampak pasrah. Kuroko tertunduk, tak mampu memandang wajah tiga orang yang beberapa detik lalu tampak sangat ceria namun sekarang berubah digantikan semburat kecewa.

"Ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tetsu kan punya kehidupannya sendiri, betul kan?" Daiki yang angkat bicara, membuat Satsuki memandanginya seolah ingin berkata "_Tumben kau bijak_." "Tapi, meskipun kau menolaknya, kami akan terus menganggapmu sebagai saudara kami sendiri—karena itu hak kami untuk menganggapmu saudara. Oke?"

"Un un!" seru Satsuki sambil tersenyum riang. "Jangan segan untuk berkunjung kembali ke sini, kami akan selalu menerimamu dengan senang hati, iya kan Ryouta_-nii_?"

"Um! Tentu saja!" seru Ryouta. "Kau masih harus mengajari Satsuki memasak, lho. Mau makan apa kami kalau kau tak ada dan tak ada yang bisa memasak?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Ekspresinya tak berubah—namun tak ada seorangpun yang merasa terganggu dengan ekspresi Kuroko yang statis tersebut. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu dan juga terbiasa dengan ketidakmampuan untuk menebak dengan pasti apa yang dirasakan pemuda berkepala _baby blue_ itu. Namun itulah Kuroko—Kuroko Tetsuya yang mereka kenal, yang mereka sayangi apa adanya.

"Terima kasih…"

Ketiga bersaudara itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Kuroko yang terdengar sangat tulus itu.

_Jadi begini rasanya, merasakan ketulusan dari saudara…_

…_terima kasih, sudah membiarkanku merasakannya barang sekali ini._

"Walaupun saya tak bisa turut menganggap kalian sebagai 'saudara' tapi… kuenya boleh saya makan, kan?"

.

.

"Ryouta-_kun_…"

"Ada apa?"

"Ada gumpalan terigu di kue ini."

* * *

Kuroko melangkah perlahan memasuki komplek pemakaman itu sambil membawa sebuket bunga krisan berwarna kuning. Matanya yang jeli meneliti satu persatu nama yang terukir di deretan batu nisan—identitas dari penghuni tempat peristirahatan terakhir ini—dan akhirnya menemukan nama yang dicarinya. Dua batu nisan yang bersisian, seolah menjadi simbol kesetiaan dari pasangan suami-istri ini. Kuroko berhenti di depan dua batu nisan itu, meletakkan bunga krisannya lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memanjatkan doa bagi pasangan yang tengah beristirahat selamanya di sana.

Suami istri Kise.

Kuroko menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan—musim dingin sudah nyaris berakhir namun udara dinginnya tak kunjung pergi.

"Semuanya sudah selesai," gumam Kuroko pelan. "Ryouta-kun membutuhkan waktu lebih cepat dari dugaan Anda untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, Kise-_san._"

Kuroko membiarkan angin berhembus sejenak di sela-sela kalimatnya.

"Dia memang benar-benar putra Anda."

Pemuda itu membungkuk sejenak, memperbaiki susunan bunga krisan yang tadi sempat berantakan terkena angin yang berhembus.

"Anda tahu, Kise-_san_? Sewaktu Anda menitipkan Ryouta-kun pada saya, saya sempat berpikir kalau Anda menyuruh saya kembali… namun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, kan?"

.

_Tapi saya berterimakasih pada Anda. Meskipun hanya sebentar, saya dibiarkan merasakan kehangatan keluarga dari mereka… _

_Mereka sungguh-sungguh putra dan putri Anda, Kise-_san.

.

Ketika Kuroko berbalik, ia melihat sosok yang sangat familiar berdiri di hadapannya—Ryouta. Dibalut syal dan jaket berwarna hitam. Kuroko tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menyapa.

"Anda mengikuti saya, Ryouta-_kun_?"

"Uh—sebetulnya bukan seperti itu, tapi…" Ryouta menggaruk tengkuknya. "…oke, aku mengikutimu."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko. "Ryouta-_kun_ mau saya peluk lagi?"

"Bu-bukan…" pipi Ryouta memerah, teringat tadi pagi—dalam sebuah 'acara' yang, kalau menurut Satsuki, namanya 'mengantar Tetsuya pergi'—ia yang paling lama memeluk Kuroko sampai pemuda mungil itu mengeluh sesak, dan kini Ryouta malah membuntuti Kuroko. "Aku… hanya ingin berterima kasih sekali lagi padamu, Kurokocchi… berkatmu, aku jadi sadar kalau—aku tidak sendiri. Begitulah—yah, begitulah."

"Akan lebih baik kalau rasa terima kasih Anda pada saya tak hanya diungkapkan dengan kata, melainkan juga dengan tindakan Anda, Ryouta-_kun_," ucap Kuroko lugas. "Teruslah sayangi dan hargai Daiki-kun dan Satsuki-san. Anda beruntung, masih memiliki saudara yang menyayangi Anda sepenuh hati, meskipun Anda tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan mereka. Di luar sana banyak orang yang menginginkan saudara, bahkan juga orang yang tidak dihargai dan disayangi oleh saudara kandungnya sendiri. Jadi jangan sekali-kali berpikir kalau Anda akan sendiri setelah ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtua Anda."

Khas Kuroko. Jarang bicara panjang lebar, namun sekalinya berbicara panjang lebar, kalimat-kalimatnya tepat pada sasaran. Ryouta tersenyum.

"Kurokocchi?"

"Ya?"

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih banyak…"

"Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu, Ryouta-_kun,_" satu kejutan untuk Ryouta—Kuroko tersenyum. Kecil, namun sangat indah—setidaknya bagi Ryouta. "Jika kita masih diberi kesempatan untuk berjumpa lagi, berjanjilah untuk menemui saya dengan senyuman seperti itu."

Ryouta yang masih kaget, akhirnya bisa mengendalikan kekagetannya. "Kau juga, Kurokocchi."

"Saya permisi dulu, Ryouta-_kun_."

"Kurokocchi! Kita akan bertemu lagi, kan? _Pasti, kan_?"

Kuroko berbalik, memunggungi Ryouta yang terpaku di tempatnya sambil berjalan menjauh meninggalkan pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Ryouta percaya, ia akan bertemu Kuroko kembali, meskipun Ryouta tidak mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko—dan juga tak bisa membaca gerak bibirnya ketika ia mengucapkan jawabannya tanpa suara sambil terus berjalan menjauhi Ryouta.

* * *

.

[ **いつかまた会おうよ、兄さん **]

[ _itsuka mata aou yo, Nii-san_ ]

.

* * *

**[ **aku berjanji, aku akan tersenyum seperti ini lagi ketika kita bertemu lagi nanti **]**

**.**

**Epilog**

Pagi ini, pemuda bersurai biru langit itu membawa kopernya menyusuri jalan sepi yang kini dihiasi serpih dari kelopak merah muda bunga sakura yang terbawa angin, menuju satu destinasi yang sudah pasti. Sebuah rumah. Bercat putih, sama seperti sebelumnya—namun lebih kusam dan tidak berada di ujung jalan. Begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di pekarangan rumah tersebut, ia bisa melihat siluet tiga orang dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda-beda dari jendela—tampak tengah berdebat akan sesuatu.

Kuroko akhirnya mengambil inisiatif untuk mengetuk pintu tanpa peduli apa yang tengah penghuninya lakukan di dalam rumah tersebut. Butuh beberapa waktu sebelum pintu berkenop silver itu terbuka, menampilkan salah satu penghuninya yang membukakan pintu untuknya tersebut.

"Selamat pagi."

Sang pemilik rumah terdiam, menatap Kuroko penuh selidik dengan manik dwiwarna-nya.

"…kau?"

"Selamat pagi, saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Mulai hari ini akan bekerja di rumah ini. Mohon bantuannya."

**.**

**.**

**fin**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:** HORE BERES HAHA #diahepi Ah, akhirnya selesai juga! Terima kasih sebaaaaaanyak banyaknya buat semua yang sudah baca dari awal, ngereview, bahkan ngefav dan ngefollow cerita ini~ XD9 aa saya seneng bangeeet liat apresiasi yang ditunjukkan buat fic abalan macam ini dan semua apresiasi itu bikin saya semangat banget buat ngeupdate terus fic ini :3 sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak! *bow*

dan saya tau kok abis chapter ini pasti, PASTI ada yang mau ngomel-ngomelin saya. haha. silakan ngomel-ngomel di review box saya. silakan deh omelin saya dimanapun haha. mau di review box, mention twitter, ngewall fb, PM FFn atau mau ketemu langsung -?- juga silakan, saya terima segala bentuk omelannya XD #kabur

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyaaaaaak! Love you all, minna-san! X))

**Kiseki no Sutori-**san: Terima kasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ;w; #terharu

**shironekochan13:** gatau tapi da emang enak itu hot choco+marshmallow orz #ngapadah ih ih situ tsun terus sama aomine ntar beneran suka tau rasa loh #dibalanghamster eta lampu kosanmu jadi redup mah mungkin situ lagi drakula mode on -?-

**Shicchi Kurokocchi**-san: Sudah diupdateeeee! Terima kasih banyak untuk selama ini ;w;

**kazu fuyuki**-san: aaa di luar sana masih banyak family/drama yang lebih baguuus :3 jangan ditenggelamin, aku nggak bisa berenang #dor huaaaaa aku jadi maluuu owo makasih favenyaaa ;w;

**Just a human**-san: …babu sakti… #okayface ini ketikan spontan kak, makanya waktu itu pernah ngapdet jam 6 pagi juga XD *semaleman ngetik fanfic gegara insomnia orz* aissssh semoga chapter terakhir ini juga bikin lope-lope yaa kak XD salam lope-lope! :3


End file.
